Always
by Deamon16Princess
Summary: It's a beyblade random chatroom. I just do this whenever I get bored if you want a laugh you can read it. Possibly turning it into a story.
1. Love Triangel?

Kai sighns in

Luna16 sighns in

Luna16: Kai!!! Clinges

Kai: No clingy!

Luna16:clings on sommores

Kai: I said no clingy!

Hillary sighns in

Tyson sighns in

Hillary: Why do you always do that Luna?

Luna16: Cuz it's fun to see his reaction

Kai: Why me? Wat did I ever do to you?

Ray sighns in

Max sighns in

Luna16: Nothing-You're just such an easy target to get to. lol

Kai: Target?! Kai Hwitarii isn't no target to nobody.

Tyson: nobody but Luna lol

Ray: lol

Max: lol

Hillary: Luna-You're funny

Luna16: ty very much elvis voice

Kai: Man-It's bad enough that I had to get rid of all the fan girls on this chatroom. Now I got you to worry about?

Luna16: I'm just the story writer, who loves to mess with you Kai. Don't put your pants in a knot.

Kai: What? That made no sense.

Ray: Eh? Luna has lost it comppletly.

Luna16: Hey, I was trying real hard to think of the expression, but I couldn't figure it out so I made up that one, okay?

Hillary: lol- Luna.

Luna16: At least someone appreciates my weirdness and making up wordness

Luna16: lol

Kenny sighns in

Kenny: Hi Luna!!! clinges

Max: No Chief! I'm clinging on Luna first clings first

Luna16: lol- clinges both of you back at the same time

Max: you can do that? Wow Luna your like supernatural then, huh? Lol

Tyson: Hillary! clinges

Hillary: Wat at?!

Kai: shoves Tyson out of the way and clinges on Hillary\

Hillary: Are you guys ok? And why is kai clinging on me now?

Kai: What?! I can't clinge on you Hillary!

Tyson: Me too!

Hillary: No No- I don't mind really. It's just-

Luna16: it's so weird and awkkord comeinf from kai!

Hillary: Exactly

Kenny: I say Kai's real sick

Luna16: No Kai's gonna die!! L

Hillary: No Kai! Whyyyyyy???!! Plz don't die on me now!! Plz L

Kai: I'm not dieing you idiots! 

Hillary: Hey! Don't call me that. You can't clinge on me no more. I'm going to Tyson!

Tyson: I win! Yippee!! J

Kai: I wasn't talking about you Hillary. It was a typo s

Hillary: oh. Ok…

Kai: yeah….

Tysom: hmm…

Max: songsAw-kord

Luna16: Yeah, you can sing Max? 0.0

Max: No

Tyson: trust me he can't

Kai: Neither can you Tyson

Tyson: No duh

Kenny: The only that can sing is Kai and Luna

Luna16: I can sing?-Really? When did you hear me sing Kenny?

Kai: when did you hear me sing?

Kenny: Over heard Kai when he was practicing by himself and no one was around and then I overheard Luna in the bathroom

Luna16: What were you doing listening to me in the bathroom Kenny

Kai: What were doing listening to me sing when I was doing a privet practice for me

Tyson: Yo-Watsup with the 21 questions

Kenny: I overheard a sound so I went to check what was the sound and it turned out to be you two

Luna16: ooooohhhhhh 0.o

Kai: hm

Kenny: yeah??…..

Ray: Imma go now Myra is bugging me about getting of now-bye loggs out

Max: Imma go too c-yas loggs out

Luna16: Chows loggs out

Hillary: bye guys loggs out

Kai: c-ya loggs out

Kenny: Im going to go too. Bye Tyson loggs out

Tyson: I'm not gonna be alone in here! What you think I'm crazy?! loggs out


	2. Misery buisness

Luna16 Loggs in

Rayloggs in

Kailoggs in

Maxloggs in

Hillaryloggs in

Tysonloggs in

Luna16: Guess what I was thinking about today during church you guys?!

Kai: Do you have to yell it out loud Luna!

Luna16: do you have to yell at me for yelling outloud and being overly excited?!

Kai: duh! because you're being overly excited and it's annoying!

Luna16: I love you too Kai! 

Ray: Woah. Say what? o.0

Max: I thought you lovedme Luna :(

Luna16: I do lub you Max as a friend. what I meant is not in that way watsoever.

Max: Oh, ok-So what you mean?

Luna16: idk-I just wanted him to shut up and stp yelling at me

Kai: you were yelling first!

Luna16: Wth is your deal with me today Kai?! You know what nvm!

Luna16: Forget you. Do the rest of you want to know what I was just thinking about today at church, or not?

Tyson: I do?

Max: Me too:)

Kai: Max-You love luna a little too much

Max: So why should you care? you even said you didn't like her

Hillary: oooo Maxie is giving a little attitude o.0 yikes

Kenny loggs in

Kenny: What is going on everyone?

Luna16: i'm mad at Kai and all of a sudden Kai and Max started arguing over who likes me, or not and it's just getting ridicoluse to me

Kai: Hey! You think it's ridiculuse to actually fight over you?!

Luna16: duh? It's stupid and pointless to fight over a girl that probally wont like either of you

Luna16: Oh, shoot! No I didn't mean it like that!

Kai loggs out I really hate you now Luna

Max: Umm.. Yeah Luna how about what you were thinking at church today?

Hillary: I'm worried about Kai now

Tyson: Nah-Don't Hill he just needs to blow off some steam. He's really stressed out about the match btw him and Brooklyn today and the match btw him and Tala tomorrow.

Luna16: Why?

Tyson: Cuz it all goes down to him winning this cuz we're in a tie

Luna16: Ohh oh yeah I almost forgot about that now i feel soo bad for being hard on him now

Ray: Don't be Luna

Max: Yeah, don't worry about him, like Tyson said 'he just neds to blow off some steam'

Luna16: But why on me though-he's always doing that to me. Why? I don't understand.

Tyson: Hey, at least all he does is argue with you and not torture you

Luna16: lol-what he do to you

Tyson: why you gotta think it's always me

Luna16: because it is always you Tyson

Max: Lol, yeah

Ray: But sometimes it's Max too

Max: Hey! Not cool man!

Ray: What? I'm being honest ok, it' usually you or Tyson

Ray: It's never me

Tyson: why not you though?

Ray: Idk actually

Luna16: Nigga is gay-jk lol

Ray: lmao

Tyson: Yeah, pobally he is. I swear he was watchingme in the showers-jk lol

Hillary: You guys are soo wrong in so many ways.

Tyson: you know it's funny too hill-quit hidding it

Kenny: Now i have so many wrong images and thoughts in my head. Eeww not kool guys! --

Ray: lol Kenny

Max: Dont worry about it dude, We were just messin around to make Luna happy

Hillary: Aww you guys are so sweet

Luna16: aww thx you guys. I feel a little better now -

Tyson: np hunny-lol

Max: mhm -

Ray: Anytime love-lol -

Hillary: lol-you guys can be soo gay sometimes

Luna16: Yeah, but we love them Hillary and Kenny -

Kenny: idk about that. I'm taken

Tyson: Owah! You are Kenny?! Who?! how?!

Max: Dude, Thats awesome! who is it?

Luna16: why is that such a shocker to everyone?

Tyson: Youre his gf Luna?!

Max: what?!

Ray: Woah you two need to chill. It's not her

Luna16: No it's not me. I'm just asking why its a shocker that Kenny' going out with someone that's all

Tyson: it's just-It's not like Kenny to have a gf that wont care that he loves computers more than girls-more than anything actually

Luna16: Say what?

Hillary: umm. guys i got a confession to who he's dating

Tyson: Not now Hill-Kenny?! Who is it?

Max: Are you mad Tyson?

Tyson: no-Depends on who he's going out with

Hillary: It's me

Max: What you mean ty?

Hillary: It's me

Tyson: nothing nvm i never said anyything

Luna16: No way Hillary?! Are you seriuse?!

Hillary: yeaah..

Luna16: well you don't seem so happy about it though

Tyson: What happend? What's going on?

Max: Seriusly Hillary?

Tyson: Seriusly what?

Tyson: What did you do Hill?

Tyson: Please someone tell me

Hillary: No I am happy...I just feel horrible

Kenny: What did you do Hillary-san

Tyson: Hillary-san? Kenny r u feeling ok?

Ray: Tyson? No offense, but you're an idiot

Tyson: what you mean Ray?

Luna16: What did you do Hillary?

Hillary: umm.. well... you see...It's actually a funny story...you all are gonna laugh after this

Luna16: You didn't Hillary?

Hillary:...

Kenny: did What?

Ray: what are girls talking about/

Tyson: Seriusly what's going on you guys?

Max: what happend Hillary? What did you do?

Luna16: Omg! Who Hillary?! Was it him?

Hillary: Yeah..it was..I'm so srry kenny

Kenny: for what? what did you do Hillary?

Kai loggs in\

Kai: Hillary!

Hillary: Yi! Wat?!

Kai: Your such a scant! 

Hillary: I'm sorry ok? I don't know what came over me

Ray: Wait... I think I am starting to figure it out. Wth Hillary?!

Max: No shit! Hillary! I can't belive you would do that to the chief

Kenny: What she do?

Tyson: Wait! You're going out with the chief Hill?! Wait, but then yesterday I was

Kai: we were played! Little skank!

Tyson: Don't talk to me anymore Hillary 

Hillary: I'm sorry you guys. I told you idk what came over me

Kai: Why should we belive a skank like you?

Luna16: Kai and Tyson

Tyson: No Luna!

Tyson: Don't tell us to chillax

Kai: And don't try being on her side, you know thats real low to do right there so dont denie it!

Luna16: She didn't play you both honest

Brook;yn loggs in

Tyson: wtf?! Luna stfu you're not apart of this!

Luna16: She's my friend and so are you all. i just don't want to choose btw my friends. plz dont you guys

Max: Luna plz don't not with Kai and Tyson like this

Ray: yeah, it's not worth protecting her for

Myrasighn in

Brooklyn: Ouch

Myra: woah. Ray and Max even agree. Luna I have to be honest. if you had to choose btw the, then who would it be?

Tyson: good question Myra! So, who will it be Luna?

Luna16: R u guys seriusly gonna make me choose btw my two bff's

Kai: Yeah, so which one? The skank, or us?

Hillary: You don't have to choose btw us Luna, but Myra is kindda right, if you do, then who?

Luna16: you too Hillary

Kenny: I agree with them too Luna. I'm so srry.

Hillary: It wasn't my intention to make you choose btw friends. you really on't have to right now.

Tyson: stfu slut! get out of here!

Kai: This is so not my day

Brooklyn: Tell me about it. I just came here because I heard Luna was here and she's usually the one that makes my day.

Kai: Same here, but I kindda started smthing with her. srry about before Luna

Luna16: R u also agreeing with everyone else?

Kai:...

Luna16: You Brooklyn

Brooklyn: Hey, Don't put me on the spot.

Luna16: just answer the dame question brooklyn

Brooklyn: honestly?

Luna16: yes please?

Brooklyn: never

Luna16: Thx Brooklyn. That helped a little bit

Brooklyn:

Kai: thx Brooklyn. That helped a little bit moking Luna

Luna16: I thought you were mad at Hillary for being a two-timer

Kai: So?

Luna16: So y should you care if I like him better than you and everybody else now

Kai: I don't

Luna16: Quit denieing it

Kai: It's not denile!

Luna16: Total denile

Kai: Not!

Max: Can you two stop arguing once in your goddammed lives! 

Tyson: Woah Maxie?

Hillary: Yikes!

Max: I'm getting sick of both you always arguing. KaiAdmitt that you love Luna, or at least appreciate her! LunaStfu and quit being in fights that doesn't involve you HillarySomeone put drugs in your drink that made you go..well..you know what you did TysonYou're an idiot! Payattention more often! God! Rayyour doing great actually, I got nothing against you, but for the rest of you. get some help and fast dame it you guys! 

Max sighns off Pissed Off Don't talk to me intuil you all get to your senses

Ray: He's right you guys and Idk how he knows that someone put drugs in Hillary drink, so don't ask me k?

Ray sighns off agrees with max all the way talk to me wen you all are done fighting

Myra:...

Hillary:...

Luna16:...h-nvm...

Kai sighns out Max scares me now

Tyson:...Woahhh...

Kenny: I have never seen Max that pissed off...EVER! Yikes

Luna16:...

Hillary: Me neither

Myra: Max scars me now

Tyson:...Dame...We all fd up bad o.0

Hillary: Yeah, I can't belive I remember what happend, especailly when I was supposly drugged

Tyson: What you mean "supposly"?!

Brooklyn: Don't start Tyson

Tyson: I'm very afraid to go to practice today now xd

Kenny: Same here xxxxdddddd

Hillary: huh huh...

Luna16: ...

Brooklyn: Luna? Are you in shock?

Luna16: ...

Tyson: Who wouldn't be in shock?! It's Max for crying outloud!

Brooklyn: Wait..Who drugged Hillary's drink last night though? o.o

Tyson: I-d-k

Kenny: I don't know

Hillary: Not a clue and I was there too

Luna16: I'm scarde to go to practice today! Imma call in sick. I really don't feel well now

Hillary: me neither

Tyson: Same here

Brooklyn: It's called guilt everyone

Kenny: Yeah, I'm just afraid of what both Max and Ray are gonna do to us when we go to practice with them tonight you guys

Borrklyn: hmm lets see who was there at Tyson's yesterday

Myra: I was there, Lee, Johnny, Miguel, Luna

Luna16: max, Ray, Hillary, Brooklyn, Tyson, Kai

Tyson: Kenny

Hillary: Spencer, Tala

Talasighn in

Tala: Hillary!

Hillary: What did I do?!

Tala: Is it true that youre a skank. kai is saying that to everyone now

Luna16: WTF IS HIS PROMBLEM?!

Tyson: I thought max cleard it up that kai Likes Luna? WTH?!

Tala: Hey, Idk what happend, but seriusly Hillary was being a bit too friendly with him and Tyson last night

Luna16: did you see wo put drugs in Hillary's drink

Tala: Well.. I was kindda drunk last night, but I think it was you Luna

Luna16: What?! Why would I do that? Wait wat was I wearing

Tala: Idk, but you looked really H-O-T

Luna16: Not importaint Tala! Consentrate on what I was wearing

Tala: Uuuu...I think it was somthing blck and short?...Or was it purple and skiny?

Luna16: We don't need 'I think" or "mabey" we need 'i know' 'yeah im sure'

Tala: ...srry?

Luna16: nvm-forget it. Who here knows what I was wearing

Hillary: You were wearing a blue sparkly dress and you looked really pretty with your mak-up on

Myra: Yea, but all of a sudden you changed into some skimpy black dress with heels and dark purple fishnets

Tala: that ones it! I remember! Myra's version of Luna is it!

Brooklyn: Ok, so it was Luna's twin Bonney!

Luna166 sighn in

Luna166: wassup ppls?

Luna16: You're dead Bonney!! , 

Luna166: I dare you to try lil sis

Luna16: Only by two seconds! Big woop.

Hillary: I;m so gonna kill you Bonney! why did you do that for

Luna166: that was actually meant for me and anyone else that isn't me, or Luna drinks it, then they'll be as extra real friendly like Hillary was with both Tyson and Kai. I was gonna get it, but somebody took my drink the second I turned my head away and I was totally freaking out. I tried finding whoever got it and stp them from drinking it, but it was too late, Hillary drunk out of it and I was like, 'oh, shit. She's gonna be called a skan the next day.'

Luna166: I'm so srrys you guys. Really. I am sincerly. I'll try harder for that inncedent not to happen ever again :(

Tyson: Wait.. So if it was meant for you and affects ppl in the way Hillary was, excpt Luna, then what's the drug for anyways

Luna166: sleeping/anixey drug that our ancestors made for the sick ones that have promblems sleeping and very bad ankiety too. It really helps actually.

Luna16: Yeah, I drunk that accendently an I was knocke out in seconds and by the time i woke up, I didn't feel so anxious about anything at all. It wore off after a week though.

Luna166: yeah, we all thought she was dieing, or really sick, so we gave her some other stuff, but she didn't drink it because she ends up falling asleep whenever we did and then we finally found out that she drunk some of that stuff by mistake after hearing our mom screaming at me mostly because Luna was fast asleep, "Why weren't you watching your sister?! You know how she gets when she gets really thirsty! She'll drink anything that she finds first!"

Kenny: Inncluding swere water

Tyson: And piss

Hillary: Gross you guys gag

Myra: eww gags

Luna16: hey! You guys saw how I was when I was soo thirsty.

Tala: wow-I'm really glad that Bonney an Brooklyn cleard things up with everyone here. Now i have to get to Kai before he ends up killing himself by tyring to pick a huge fight with a big guy. AGAIN.

Tala sighns out

Myra: yeah, I have to check on Ray and tell him now byes

Myra sighns out

Brooklyn: Well I'm getting tire now. see ya

Brooklyn sighns out

Tyson: Yeah, we should go to you guys. Kai isn't a very pattent guy

Hillary: Wouln't you wanna wait intuil he chills out though Tyson

Tyson:..No I know Kai. The worst he'll do is make us practice extra hard

Luna16: Like he's trying to kill us all

Tyson: excactly

Luna16: That's not a goodd thing Tyson. You really are a baka

Tyson: Hey! i'm no baka!

Luna16 sighns out lol Tyson -

Hillary: cmon Tyson and Kenny lets head to practice-lol

Hillary sighns out

Tyson: sighs yawns I'm too tired frm the fighting here yawns

Kenny: Tyson! This is no time for sleeping! Cmon!

Tyson: Oh, right cheif!

tyson sighns out yawns

Kenny sighns out Hopefully Tyson wont fall asleep on the way. Tyson wake up! slapps Tyson and runs before tyson gets up to Kill him

* * *

**A/N: Longest, weirdest, no wait longest and so degrassie moment (it's a tv series on TheN mostly it's about the real highschool expreience and it soo goes there) ever**

**Yup, oh and also wanna know something else that I realised about Tyson's second name? **

**Luna16: TakeoToco and ewo at the same time lol**

**A/n" Luna! Get to practice now!**

**Luna16: Fine second kai**

**A/n: Very funny Luna Now get to practice plz**

**Luna16: ty now that's bettr - **

**Kai: Luna! Get over here now!**

**Luna16: okay! byes **

**Luna16 sighns out imma clinge on kai now just cuz **

**Kai sighns out No clingy Luna! You two narrator **

**A/n: clings Kai See ya everyone**

**A'n sighns out**


	3. The guys are on their periodlol

_Luna16(sighnsIn)_

_Brooklyn(sighns in)_

_Max(sighns in)_

_Ray(sighns in)_

_Tyson(sighns In)_

_Kai(sighns in)_

_Kenny(sighns in)_

Luna: Kai! Hi -clings on Kai-

Kai: -- Stop clinging on me you brat!

Luna16: No!-smiles-

Kai: Grrrr! -glares at luna- Off now!

Luna16: What do you say?

Kai: plz- happy?! Now off!

Tyson: Kai? Why do you have to be so mean all the time?

Ray: Especailly to Luna -wink wink-

Tyson: ?

Kai: ?

Max: Yeah. I've noticed that too. So kai?

Kai: What?-annoyed already-

Tyson: Tell us y you gotta be so mean to Luna most of the time? We all r curiouse dude.

Kai: Dont put me on the spotlight baka

Everyone: Too late! Tell us now!

KAi: I really hate you guys. --

Luna16: Luv ya too Kai!

Kai: feels disgusted -barf-

_tala(sighns in)_

Luna16: Whats wrong Kai?

Kai: Nothing I'm fine

Tala: No he's not!

Kai: Shut up Tala! -punches tala on the head-

Tala: Owe! That really hurt Kai. ;(

Kai: So?

Tala: Meanie! I really hate it when your like this Kai! It's cruelity to yourself.

Ray: Tala dude. Chill.

Tala: No! He's always like this -nag nag-

Kai: -annoyed even more thx to tala and ignores him-

Tala: Now that's just rude. R u listening Kai?!

Luna16: lmao. somebody is on his period today.

Ray: Lol

Tyson: Lmao. Eww gross luna!

Max: lol tyson

Tyson: Seriusly. That's gross. Dont mention that plz. I already dealt with that today and it was gross and scary

Max: Hillary?

TysonandKai: --

Max: Wha- Oh right. srry you guys

Luna16: R u all still ticked off at hillary

Max: i'm not. I'm koo with her

Ray: Same

Kenny: Even though we broke up, i still talk to her

Luna16: Awww. u too broke up? y?

Kenny: It wasn't going to work out anyways, but it is ok really.

_mariam(sighns in)_

_Myra(sighns in)_

_Hillary(sighns in)_

Myra: I feel a weird orra in here

Mariam: u too huh?

Myra: yup. So wats going on here everyone?

Max: Max is bored! Max need sugar! :(

Mariam: Wow Maxie. Get a grip will ya?

Max: No! I haven't had sugar since yesterday!

Luna16: I haven't had sugar since two days ago. I want chocolate dammit!

Max: Me too! wah! -crys-;(

Mariam: Max be a man and stp crying! Luna! Go get yourself chocolates

Luna16: I got no money

Mariam: --

Hillary: hi guys -nervouse hello-

Tyson: What you doing here hillary!

_Kai(logs out) I hate you all, especailly hillary_

Luna16: Awe. Kai must really like you Hillary. Same as Tyson

Tyson: Wth?! Hells no Luna!

Max: Hate is a specail kind of love that you give to just that one specail person

Tyson: That's just stupid max. No offense dude.

Ray: Have you heard yourself latley Tyson?

Tyson: Hey! Now that's just being...being...

Hillary: Wait for it

Tyson: Get out of here hillary!

HillarY: I said I was srry like fifty million times and I also said it in three diffrent ways! What more r u asking for Tyson?

_Tyson (sighns out) nothing from you skank!_

Hillary: Grrr. Tyson really gets on my nerves! I swear!

Myra: So What about you and Kai?

Hillary: ... ?

Myra: I see

Luna16: I see

Luna16: lol

Myra: lol

Ray: uhhh can we just talk about somthing else

Luna16: Like?

Ray: idk anything, but tyson and kai is fine with me

Luna16: Ok how about we talk about what's up with all you guys today? You all have been acting pretty weird latley.

Myra: Something wrong Ray? Tell me plz.

Ray: Nothings wrong. Just feelin pretty awkord around here that's all.

Kenny: Man! I got to go you guys. Mom wants me to rub gramdmas feet. -shivers and almost barfs-

Luna16: Eww that's just gross

Ray: Yeah, Where i'm from that would be consiered punishment from my sensie

Myra: It was for his own selfish needs though -

Ray: w/e It was still cruel punishment -shivers at the image-

Max: I feel emo now

everyone: Max say what?! -surprised/shocked/devastated-

Max:I said I feel it. I never said I am emo

Luna16: Don't say that max. plz. Bobby was emo and so was I

Max: Really?

Hillary: No way! You never told us that before 0.0

_Kenny(sighns out) barf eww grandmas feet! ;(_

Myra: Poor Maxie. You must feel horrible -hugs max-

Max: thx. imma go now

Luna16: No! you stay!

Max: y?! I dont wanna stay!

Luna16: You are now on suicide watch max! Leave and I'll follow you!

Hillary: Why do you feel emo max?

_tyson(sighns in all freaked out)_

Tyson: I heard Max is going emo on us! Is this true Max?

Max: Im not going emo on anybody. I just said i feel emo. --

Tyson: Same diffrence. We already had to deal with Luna- Well Kai and Ray and I did-And now Kai is being all emo! now you?!

Max: It's an emo feista! lol

Tyson: Not funny Max --

Max: Srry tyson :(

Tyson: Y you wanna be emo for?

Max: I never said I wanted to be emo!

Luna16: So y you said you feel emo

Max: I don't wanna talk about it anymore

Tyson: Too late. Talk!

Hillary: Stop paternizing him Tyson. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to be forced to

Tyson: Shut up Hillary! This has nothing to do with you! Just go away and make out with some other random guy. That's all you're ever good for anyways!

Ray: wow. ok Yeah Imma go and leave before things get really nastey in here.

_ray(sighns out) Now I feel emo. :(_

Myra: No! Not ray too! See what you did Max?

Max: srry myra :(

Mariam: Don't be so hard on him Myra. He's going through alot right now

Myra: I can see that. Srry Max.

Max: It's ok. Don't worry about it Myra

_myra(sighns out) Gotta check on Ray. Byes _

_Luna16_: Everyone quiet!

everyone: -gets quiet and give luna a questioning look-

Luna16: Can we all just relax and let Maxie tell us his own way on -sees tyson and hillary making out- . -- -throwes tennise ball at them- Pay attention lovebirds! .

Tyson: Owe! -throws tennise ball back at her-

Luna16: --

_max(sighns out) still feel the same :(_

Hillary: Now you're going to get it Tyson

Tyson: shut up Hillary

Brookln: -intrested in scene and sits and has popcorn-

Tala: -sits and has popcorn with brooklyn-

Luna16: Hey! Max signd out! no Maxie!

_luna16(sighns out) ill get u back tyson -glare-_

Tyson: Awe shitnezl cakes

Tala: wtf? lol

Hillary: wtf tyson?

Tyson: stfu im still not talking to you hillary

Hillary: now u are!

Tyson: now i am not

_tyson(sighns out) -still not talking to hillary-_

Hillary: grrrr -angrey mark-

_hilary(sighns out) oooo u r so dead tyson _

Brooklyn: -sighs- ok me bored now

Tala: same here

Mariam: Max?! Is maxie here still you guys?!

Brooklyn: He just left

Tala: to be emo

Mariam: -slaps tala- Don't say that tala! He is not emo!

Tala: U witch!

_Mariam9sighns out)-so? nah_

Tala: -mummbels- little brat

Brooklyn: lol

Tala: that's not funny brooklyn --

_Brooklyn(sighns out) yes it is lol_

_Tala(sighns out)- no it's not brooklyn _

* * *

**a/n lol yeah i was in a emo/idk stage when i wrote this so yeah. anyways i think this really does make a good story. hmmm.. yeah wat do you think?Oh well anyways i forgot wat else i was gonna say lol . well bye byes and remember rate/comment w/e, but keep the comments to a nice. No meany. If you r gonna be mean about it, then dont bother reading any of my stuff or commenting period. nah .**

**p.s. i just found out recently thaT i am adhd/bipolar dont know what neighther of those meanslook it up.**


	4. Siblings edited

_**a/n: I just realized the name of mariames lil bro just recently actually. so srry about the confusion. Anyways the only edited part is mariams lil brothers name and some other stuff. so sryr about the confusion. forgive me?**_

**_Kai: Just get on with it already._**

**_a/n: why do you always end up interupting every time i do this and now your interfering with my tmnt story? That's just rude._**

**_Kai: What are you talking about interupting woman?!_**

**_Max: Come one Kai let the author do her authoring. -smiles-_**

**_Kai: no! THey are ridiculuse_**

**_Tyson: They just make you look ridiculus_**

**_Hillary: Don't make me get Hillary, Mariam, and luna on you three --_**

**_Kai: -leaves-_**

**_Tyson;-leaves also-_**

**_Max: -leaves as well-_**

**_a/n:-sighs- w/e you know how it is by now --_**

**_

* * *

_**_Kai(sighns in)_

_Tyson(sighns in)_

_Luna16(sighns in)_

_Max(sighns in)_

_Myra(sighns in)_

_Ray(signs in)_

Luna16: Hello Everybody! How all we all doing today?!

_Hillary(sighns in)_

Tyson: Good and u?

Kai: AWesome! XD

Hillary: Kai? You feeling ok? o.o

Kai: Hillary! -clings on hillary- I missd ya hillary!

Max: I still feel the same as yesterday

Tyson: Kai?! wtf o.o

Tyson: Why is that Max?

Kai:-clinges off-

Kai: y? o.o

Max: ...-

Luna16: It's too sad to talk about. Lets just leave it at that and also. How come you can clinge on hillary, but i can't clinge on you kai?!

Kai: -clings on luna-

Luna16: wtf? o.o

Tyson: Awe come on Maxie. You can tell us. We all are friends here. Idk about Hillary though

Hillary: Hey! -angrey mark-

Ray: Kai you are acting really strange today dude. YOu sure your feeling well? o.o

Tyson: j/k Hill -smiles-

Hillary: -- Grrr

_Tala(sighns in)_

Tala: Tala! Get off my thing!

Luna16: Why are you talking in third person Tala? o.?

Tala: Because i am Kai and Kai is Tala! Grrr!! Tala!

_Kai(sighns off) -smiles- I got bored_

Tala: . ooooo that Tala is so dead!

_Tala(sighns out) Tala? You die now!_

Max: 0.0

Tyson: wtf?

Hillary: ok.. what just happend now? o.o

Luna16: -just as confussed- Uh?

Max: -lost- idk

Tyson: -sings- aw-kord

Luna16: yeah...

Hillary: Hey Luna? I just remebered something

Luna16: yeah?

Hillary: Weren't you supposed to get Tyson back for yesterday?

Tyson: I hate you hillary --

Tyson: -freaks out-

Luna16: For What?

Hillary: idk- I forgot

Luna16: -thinks- Well w/e it is i forgot-sees tyson freaked out- ?

Tyson: -thinks:phew- nothing. It was nothing at all. Really ha ha

Luna16: mhm -slaps tyson-

Tyson:-is slapped- What was that for Luna?!

Luna16: Idk I just felt like it was necassary

MAx: -sighs-

Tyson: grrr. You are so lucky you're a girl Luna

Hillary: What's wrong Max?

Luna16: -smiles- neh

tyson: --

Max: NOthing just-nvm

Hillary: Awe come on. You can tell me. Promise I wont tell.

Max: Ask Luna. I don't want to talk about it anymore

Tyson: You told Luna and Mariame, but not the rest of us Max?! Now that's just rude.

_Joseph(sighns in)_

_Kai(sighns in)_

_Tala(sighns in hurt)_

Tala: I hate you Kai! That was very uneccasry -angrey mark-

Kai: What did you expect me to do once you personate me? huh?" Anyone??

Ray: uh?

_Mariam(signs in)_

_Myra(sighns in)_

_Diatchi(sighns in)_

Luna16: -slaps Kai&Tala-

Hillary:-slaps Tala-

Luna16: Why only Tala?

Tala: Why only me Hillary?! Kai started it.

Mariam: That's because Hillary loves Kai. Duh.

Joseph: Sis?

Mariame: What? It's true. She does love Kai.

Hillary: -blushes a bit-

Myra: Awe Hillary is so totally blushing! So cute!

Luna16: -annoyed-

Max: -about to turn emo-

Joseph: wtf? Mariam your bf is being emo. It even says so on the screne.

Mariam: what?!

Kai: wow... ok... ummm.. yeah... anyways... new subject plz

Hillary: haha yeah that was really awkord- glares at mariame for what she said-

Joseph: You heard me

Mariame: He's not my bf Johnny! -angrey mark and blush a little-

Joseph: But you want him to be-teases MAriam-

Max: o.o?oh wow

Ray: lmao

Max: not funny ray

Ray: lmao i'm srry max it's just- i couldnt help myself

Max: --

Luna16:-irritated- -slaps everyone-

Everyone: 0.0

Diatchi: Hey! What did I do?!

Max: Luna is just irritated Diatchi. Don't take it so personally.

Diatchi: Shut up Max! I didn't deserve it! Little witch!

Tyson: Too late. Mokey boy already did.

Diatchi: -Glares at tyson- Shut up chimpansie!

Tyson: chimpansie?! Better than monkey boy!

Diatchi: monkey boy?! Not even! Don't you know your animals?

Tyson: Yeah I do

Diatchi: It don't look it to me

Luna16: -punches diatchi and Tyson and walks away-

Ray: -sighs- sibling rivalry. Well it can't get any worse than this

Myra: Don't say that Ray! -freaks out-

Ray: huh?

Kai-irritated-

Tala: Nothing new comeing from you

Kai: Shut up Tala

Tala: w/e you magesty

Kai: I know i am King of beyblade

Tyson: Ha! Phyc! Who is world champion again Mr. Hiwarte(srrys for mispell)

Kai: Both of us. The match ended in a tie

Tyson: -smiles- but i'm offical world champ.

Kai: No you're not.

Tyson: Oh yeah? Lets ask Kenny then

Kai: He;s out of town you Baka

Tyson: SO was Max and he still contacted us

Ray: I spoke too soon -'' -sighs-

Myra: Told ya not to say it Ray sweetie.

Ray: o.o?...

Myra: What?

Mariam: sweetie huh?

Luna16: -smirks- so...

Myra: So what?

Ray: it's nothing. Really. -smiles-

Hillary: yeah. Myra always talks like that. You never noticed

Mariame: no

Luna16: na ah

Tyson: Man! I'm hungrey

Kai: You're always hungry fata

Tyson: --

Ray: lol Nothing new coming from you Tyson

Tyson: But i really am hungry.

Max: Man. Me too. hey lets get out of here and get something to eat ty?

Mariam: Mabey that's why you aren't feeling so hot max.

Myra: He still feels emo

Kai: Gese get a grip Max

Max: First of all I am not emo. I was just close to be. Second-

Tyson: i'm starving!

Kai:-throws pillow at Tyson- stfu Tyson! Now you're making me hungry

Ray: Man I'm hungry too

Hillary: I'm not-stumach growls- Ha ha- punches stumach-

Guys: ...-anime sweat drop-

Diatchi: I'm starving-stumach growls-

Luna16: I'm cooking and baking anyone wanna help and whoever does will get to eat the food

_Tala(loggs off) I love baking XD_

_Tyson(loggs off) Food! XD_

_Ditachi(logs off) Yes! I love you Luna!_

_Max(logs out) I love baking and I'm hungry get ready Luna! _

_Ray(logs out) I love to cook XD_

_myra(logs out) I'm just hungry_

_Hillary(logs out) Cooking/baking party at Lunas XD _

Mariame: ... Wow

Joseph: -amazed on the people that got out in a flash-

Luna16: I know. I'm good-smiles proudly-

Joseph: Hey? Why aren't you going Kai? i thought you were hungry.

Kai: I have food at my own house --

Luna16: Isn't your workeres off today?

Kai: -- So?

Luna16: Can ya cook?

Kai: ...--

Mariam: Apparently not

Luna16: We can teach you Kai. We r already teaching Tyson and Diatchi and i taught max and Tala how to bake. And I'm now teaching Hillary how to not add so much spices to certain food because it bad

Joseph: lol

Mairam: lol

Kai: Hillary cooking? 0.0

Luna16: Yup

Kai: omg! The world is going to end! Everyone is going to die with her cooking!

Luna16: Hey! That's mean to say Kai! I can too cook! -angrey mark- Luna tell him

Kai: wtf? o.0

Mariame: Wtf? ?o.0?

Joseph: wtf? o.o

Luna16: Yeah She can-saying it cuz Hillary is reading besides her, but now Myra pulled her away-

Luna16: not!

Kai: lol

Mariam: lmao

Joseph: lol

Luna16: y else did I say we are teaching her about spices? -smiles-

Kai: lol

Luna16: So you wanna learn to cook/bake Kai?

Kai: I dont do sweets. I'm ok

Luna16: Ok I already told Hero, Tyson and Ray to pick you up -smiles-

Kai: What?!

_Luna16(logs out) tehe bye byes and c-ya laters Kai _

Kai: little brat-mumbles-

Mariam: lol Kai

Kai: not funny Mariam -glares-

Mariam: -glares back- Wanna play that game huh?

Kai: -Door rings- I aint answering that

_Kai(disconected) _

Mariam: 0.0

Joseph: lol oh wow 0.0

Maraim: Yeah tell me about it Johnny 0.0

Joseph: Hey Mariam?

Mariam: Yeah?

Joseph: Can you teach me how to cook too?

Mariam: YOu want to learn how to cook now little brother?

Joseph: Yup -smiles-

Mariam: Ok I'll teach ya right now then -smiles back-

_Joseph(sighns out) yippe! ty Mariam! You're the best Xoxo_

_Mariam(sighns out) You are so weird little brother, but luv yas too and np XD_


	5. WElcome abee my bff XD

_**a/n: srrys i havent been here in a long while first week of school is really tiring. Also i'm srry to whiteninja for not letting you in on this chatroom, but when i got the messege frm you sayiong you wanted to join in, me and my friend, already started chatting on yahoo messenger and already started with the random chat. The funny thing is, she has no clue that I'm posting this up as my random beyblade chatroom thingy .lol. Btw this was frm a long time ago and i've just decided to put it in here now. so again srrys about that too and ty for the reviews and comments and hits and other stuff as well. I feel specail and loved **_

**_Branden: You should._**

**_a/n: y?_**

**_Branden: cuz you are loved and specail. Well to me of course _**

**_a/n: awe. You are the bestest b/f a girl can ever ask for branden XD- kisses branden on cheek-_**

**_Branden: _**

**_Kai: eww-shivers- gross_**

**_A/n: -.- get out of here kai! It's not your que yet! _**

**_Kai: make me _**

**_Branden: lol- he reminds me of me _**

**_a/n: no your much nicer than he is and your funny, unlike kai._**

**_Kai: hey! I could be funny._**

**_A.n: right._**

**_Kai: -angrey mark-_**

**_Luna16: lol come on kai let the author do her authoring. lets go! XD_**

**_a/n: XD- ty luna  
_**

**_Kai: never _**

**_Luna16: -glares at kai and just draggs him out of the authors way-_**

**_Kai: I hate you luna_**

**_Luna16: Don't worry i love you too  
_**

**_Branden: reminds you of someone natalie_**

**_a/n: -moving onto story-_**

**_Branden: lol-hey! _**

* * *

_Abee-sighns in-_

_Luna16-sighns in-_

Abee: ello

Luna16: hi

abee: how are you?

Luna16: numb

Luna16: my arms hands and legs feel sore frm beyblade practice

Luna16: :(

Abee: awww damn beyblade practice. to make ya feel better (maybe not) i'm in pain to. slept bad again and my back hurt when i move -.-

Abee: too

luna16: lol(srrys)

Luna16: awe wow you should reallly watch out when you sleep wrong keep doing that and you might end up having back promblems like me and probally have to wear a brace on your back u just dont have to wear it at night which is a good thing or you wont be abel to sleep at all lol

Abee: lol eh but it heals later on and it's not that painful so that good -.-

Abee: omg!

Abee: wanna see a small comic i made?

Luna16: ok

Abee: shows Luna the small cmic she made of leo and her and her mom and leo-not much lol but it's cute

Luna16: lol-awe

Abee: heehee

Luna16: the cutest one was the one who is sick she looks lik a cute plush doll awe

Abee: XD

Abee: the women with leo is my wonderful mom and my character who is me is the sick on X)

Abee: -one-

Luna16: lol

_Kai-sighns in-_

_Max-sighns in-_

Abee: XP i made so many drawin's on paint -.- it's mainly tmnt and my character. )

Abee: XD

Luna16: lol nice one abee

Luna16: i see a total tmnt fangirl and its not me either lol

Luna16:

Abee: XD

_ray-sighns in-_

_tyson-sighns in-_

abee: lol

Kai: Great fangirls --

Max: shivers --

Abee: hey hey! i'm not that kind of fangirl. i dont freak out and act like a kid on steriods. sheesh

Luna16: now thats a lie abee j/k

abee: no seriously!

Luna16: ok w/e you say abee

Abee: T-T

Ray: Dont mind us. we just had bad experiences with fangirls.

Tyson: YEah i got lost in the airport once before and almost got trampled by a bunch of them

Kai: Lol

Tyson: not funny kai --

Abee: -hearin ipod-

Kai: Yeah it is

Luna16: Guys! Quit it! YOu always do that! srys abee!

Luna16: sees abee listening to ipod --

Abee: -dances to music-

Abee: (lol)

Abee: -takes out one earphone- i was gonna give you two drawin's, Luna but. -(

Abee: XP

Luna16: wat did i do this time?

Abee: X)

Abee: --

Luna16: sees pictures of tmnt and her fav characters ralph and mikey-yipee!! I luv you abee!

Abee: XD

Tyson: What happend? :-/

Luna16: I gots pictures of ralph and mikey ffrm tmnt

TYson: I love that show!

Max: Me too!

Ray:lol i remember watching that show when i was a kid XD

Kai: -- Great i'm surrounded by morons

Ray: Hey!

Tyson: Hey!

Max: Hey!

Abee: woo!! i'm a moron!

Abee: XD  
Luna16: -phibots to kai-

Kai: What it's true

KAi: -to abee- -- You are so weird --

Abee: ty

Luna16: lol here we go

Kai: -- -gives her a weird look sand then ignores her-

Tyson: That kai for you

Ray: True so true

MAx: lol this is entertaining! lol XD

Abee: -tackles kai- you are like the sec kelly or raph. XD

Kai: who the fuk r they! and stp tackeling me woman!

guys: -laughs-

_Hillary-sighns in-_

Tyson: -rolling on floor laughing-

Hillary: ?

Kai: dont make me bring dranzer out to get you tyson --

Tyson: So me dragoon can beat your dranzer any day so :-P

Ray: Here we go again ''

Abee: o..k. -shrugs shoulders-

Max: Come one you two chill

Hillary:Yeah we dont want what happend last time now do we?! -glares at tyson-

Tyson: Y u looking at me for he started it!

Kai: Did not!

TYson: Did too!

Luna16: You too shut it before i bann you two!

Kai:GO ahead!

Luna16:-bans kai frm chat-

_Kai;-is band-_

Tyson: 0.0

Ray: short tempered much?

Abee: -looks at ladybug-

Luna16: -sticks tounge out at ray-

Ray:-does the same to her back-

Luna16: ohh i like ladybugs

Max: omg no way! So do i!

Max: lol

Abee: -.-'

Tyson: lol yeah they are so cute and prettyful

Luna16: dont make fun of the ladybugs you guys .

Max: Awe come on we are just having a lil fun thats all

Hillary: Ladybugs are pretty i wanna keep one as a pet now

Tyson: yeah unless you kill it the second you see it --

Hillary: .

Kenny:-sighns in-

Abee: -Ladybug turns into a blue bird that glows of a blue light. Bird lands on abee's shoulder.-

Abee: -pets bird-

Abee: :)

guys: -amazed- awesome!

Luna16: see? I told ya not to make fun of the ladybugs

Kenny: Wow thats impossible! that goes against everything in science! wow! i am amazed how did that ladybug do that?!

Tyson:-hypnotised(srrys for spelling)

Abee: -smirks- -bird becomes into a big white tiger with blue eyes and lays head on abee's lap- i made her. ) -pets tiger-(lol it's ok)

Ray: Kool! I love tigers! XD My trigger is a white tiger XD

Tyson: Wow can it tramsform into anything else? Like a dragon?!

Max: OR a snapping turtle!

Luna16: lol

Abee: '''

Kenny: Amazing. How did you create her.

Luna16: probally with magic

Abee: art, but art that can come to life that you can feel, see, smell, and hear. )

Kenny: :-/

Tyson: -lost-

Max: wa?

Ray: It;s art magic. It;s mostly a gen justu that ninjas used a long time ago and some even today

Luna16: hey your good ray XD

Abee: :) -pets tiger-

Ray: I know lol

Luna16: lol cocky much

Hillary: All of them are. Tyson is the worst of them all.

Tyson: Am not!-angrey at hillary-

Hillary: Oh plz. you so are -smirks-

Tyson: 0.0? why you smirking at me like that i didnt do it i swear it was the bunny!

Hillary: he's lost it completly --

Luna16: lol

Ray: wow tyson.

Max: uhh tyson?

Tyson: yeah maxie?

Max: Wheres the bunny?! -brings out shotgun- tell me!

Tyson: o.o x.x

Abee: (??)

Abee: (oh i see lol)

(lol)

Abee:i forgot to ask something...

Abee:who are you people!! seriously? cus like i just started talkin' to you and i dont even know you. O.o

everyone: lmao

Tyson: You mean to tell us you don't know who we are?!

Luna16: I don't think she watches your guys show

Abee: -thinks- -gives questioning look-

Max: What?! So she doesn;t know anything about beybladeing at all?!

Ray: That's insulting and sad 0.0

Tyson: I have an idea!

Abee: oh! i know the show but i dont watch it -.-'

Kai: really? And what geniuse plan is that excactly?

Tyson: I thought you were bands

Tyson:band

Kai: plz Kai hwiratie( cant spll his last namsrrys) doesn't get bannd

Tyson: Yeah only by Luna

Kai: .

Abee: -.-'''' i dont know you people i'm going in a emo corner. -goes to a corner-

tyson,ray,max,Hillary,Kenny: No! Don't do that?!

Abee: no! .

Luna16: plz?

Luna16: -gives abee puppy eyes- plz??

Abee: thats not gonna work on me...it may work on donny but it's not gonna work on me!

Luna16: hey i have an idea on how you'll get out of there-evil smirk on abee-

Luna16: Oh guys?

Tyson: What is it?

Max: YEah?

Ray: Yes?

Abee: ??

Kai: no! -angrey mark-

Luna16: awe come one i didnt even ask yet

Kai:I know what your gonna ask. no!

Luna16: what am i gonna ask then?

Kai: -.- -thinks; i-d-k-

Luna16: thats what i thought

Luna16: -huddels up with the guys and tells them the plan-

Abee: ? :)

Luna16: ok got it?

Kai: I refuse to do it!

Luna16: quit being a baby kai

Kai: i'm not being a baby!

Luna16: are too?!

Kai: not!

Abee: -says to herself- this doesn't sound good...

Luna16: Fine you wont do it then! Stay with hillary and kenny and tell them about the plan and stay w/e just stay

Kai: I dont take orders

Ray: o.o

Tyson: o.o

Max: o.o

Abee: -.-

Luna16: -glares-

Kai:-walks away to kenny and hillary-

Abee: -sighs and lays on the floor while holding her knees-

Max,ray, tyson: -walks up to abee-

Max: -sits next to abee- you ok abee?

Abee: leave me alone to my emoness please. -.-

Max: AWe come on dont be like that abee.

Ray: -sits infront of abee-

Tyson:-sits on the other side of abee-

Abee: -.-...

Abee: -puts hood on-

Ray: -lifts abee's hood- dont hide your pretty face

Tyson: yeah it's to pretty to hide

Max:-agrees-

Abee: -.- -puts hood on again and hold on to it-

Max: -holds her arms down- go for it i got her arms you guys!

Ray: -puts her hood down-

Abee: !!

Tyson: -tickels her-

Abee: -squrms from tickles- eek!

(wait switch that tyson puts ur hood down and ray tickels u)

Abee:(lol)

Kai: wtf? 0.0

Luna16: lol dont give up you guys keep that hood off!

Abee: -tries to put hood back on and to get away-

ray: -glares at abee-

Abee: -struggles- leave me alone!

mAX:-CLINGS ON ABEE- na ah not unless your happy

Max: -clings-

(lol my bad)

Abee: how does this make me happy! your makin' it worse. T-T (lol it's ok)

tyson: we dont know we were just told to annoy you

Abee: -.-'''''''

Ray: Ok fine we let go of you. Right max?

Max: Really? 0.o?

Ray: -winks at max- really?

Max: ohh ok -lets go-

_Myra-sighns in-_

Ray, tyson, max: -kisses abee on the cheek-

Abee: -blushes and angrey mark at the same time- wth!?

Hillary: waaaattt?? -falls on ground- tyson! -angrey fists-

kenny: -holds hillary back-

Myra: Ray! -angrey mark-

Luna16: -tries holding myra back-

Kai: -sighs- told you this was a stupid plan.

Luna16: did not! -phibots-

Kai: --

Abee: -smacks Ray, tyson, max and gets up and goes-

Ray,max,tyson: 0.0?

(lmao i couldn't resit)

Abee: (lolz XP)

_Tala-sighns in-_

_Brooklyn-sighns in-_

_mariame-sighns in-_

Tala: tala! You dumby! . stp person-stp being like oneof us!

Tyson: no!

White tiger: -growls at everyone then leaves with abee-

_Abee-sighns out-_

Tala: Thats so not tyson! He is actually tala.

Brooklyn: Yeah tala always pretends to be someone else just to ruin us

Tala: ty ray

Brooklyn: anytime tyson

Mariame: lets get him for pretedning to be us all of us at the same time! btw this is max usin mariames thingy since someone took his

Tala: Lets go then max!

_Ray,max,tyson(logs out)-got t0 find me first_

Tala: oh hells no!

Kai: I wanna kick his ass too! .

Hillary: oh boy

Kenny: guys not now not before the match

_Kai(logs out)_

_Tala(logs out)_

_brookyn(logs out)_

Myra: huh? wat happend im confussed now

abee: (lolz i thought of a random strange idea)

_Mariame(logs out) tell you ltr myra srrys gotta kick soe,mebodys butt  
(go for it)_

_Abee-sighns back in but with a different look.- (like this --shows naty the pic of a man with long black hair, black eyes, and a black suit and hat.)_

Abee:(lolz)

(lol)

Abee:(XD i'm strange)

Abee: -goes and sits on the couch-

(SO AM I)

Luna16: who the hell are you?!

Abee: (yayes for being strange!)

everyone: who the hell?!

(woot woot XD)

everyone: -falls of chair-

Abee: hehe.

Abee: -pets the pet hawk on the shoulder-

Kenny: Why are there random pets here?!

Hillary: lol

Myra: Hawks scare me wah! :(

Abee: she's very kind so she wont bite or anything.

Ray(logs back in)

Ray: Whatever i did or tyson or max it wasnt our fault it was all tala

Myra: Likely story

Ray: It's true do i ever lie

Tyson(signns in)

tyson: sees man with hawk wtf? who are you?!

Myra: No

Abee: you guys are really that blind to not notice who i am?

Kai(logs in)

Kai: -sees abees lame disguise- hi girl

Tyson: Kai you blind or somthing thats a guy not a girl

Abee: -sighs-

Kai: -your the idiot. it's a girl obviously- i mean hey noticed something around repeat AROUND the front

Tyson: -looks at man in the front- ?

Ray: See? Told you myra

Myra: I know srrys

Abee: -.-

Abee: (-.-''' hey lol)

Luna16: tHEY ARE IN A totally diffrent conversation-points at ray and myra-

(lol)

Ray: what?

Myra: huh?

Hillary: lost

Kenny: Awe my head hurts now-lol

Kai: -sighs Your a baka tyson

Tyson: Am not

Ray: -looks at man- Why are in dressed up as man girl?

Luna16: It's abee

Ray: abee? why are you dressed up as a man?

Abee: -sighs and shakes head-

Tyson: Its abee this whole time?! 0.0 you two are lieing!

Kenny: -- i g2g my moms naggin again about me not helping anough with the shop and all that

Kenny: byes

Tyson: Bye kenny

Luna16: bye

Ray: c-ya

Kai: your a dumbass tyson--

Tyson: -.-

Abee: -takes off hat and lays in on her lap-

Tyson: It's a girl! Hey! why your dressd up as a dude?!

KAi: -slaps forhead- oh boy.

Myra: hey i just realized that we havent introduced eachother to the newgirl

Tyson: oh right.

Abee: -.-

Myra: hI I'm Myra!

Abee: -- hi my name is abee.

Ray: I'm ray

HillarY: My name is hillary. It's very nice to meet you abee bows to abee

Tyson: And I'm the world champion tyson!

Kai: Shut up already with that!

Tyson: The moody one over there is Kai --

Kenny: Im kenny the genuise of the g-revolutions

Abee:I've been saying that before!

Abee: -.-

Luna16:you guys are so slow somtimes

Kai: with tyson it's diffrent

tyson;' Hey!

Kai: :)

Luna16:Kai smiled! Yeah!

Kai: oh boy --

Abee: -puts hat back on-

_Kai(logs out) no clingy_

Luna16: how he knew that

Luna16:you know what now that he left ill just have to clinge on him when i se him now

Tyson: lol

HillarY: lol

Luna16: wait i though kenny left already

Kenny: not yet! -hears mom nagging- Grrr -)- g2g for reals now you guys byes

_Kenny: (loggs out) mothers these days --_

TYson: bye kenny!

Luna16:bye byes

Hillary: bye

ray: bye kenny

Myra: bye kenny

Abee: -stands up and goes to the wall and bangs head-

Luna16:-yawns- im annoyed now!

tyson: o.o?

Ray: ok... why?

Myra: why is that Luna?

Luna16:I got a headace and im tired and numb frm band and beybladeing

Tyson: youre in band?

Luna16: no in band camp not band

Ray: Well if your in bandcamp you are in band you know that right

Luna16: now i do -- but i refuse to join in ill quit after the feild show

Ray: That's messed up

Abee: -keeps bangin head on wall then sits down on the floor-

Luna16:but i dont wanna be in band but im already doing the feild show so i dont wanna dissappoint anyone

Tyson: you will still dissapoint them by quiting

Luna16:you sound like your brother hero tyson

Tyson: kool! I love my big brother! XD

Luna16:awe XD

HillarY: AWe

Myra: Awe thats so like totally cute! XD

Tyson: -sticks tounge out-

Tyson: Stp that -blushes a lil-

Tyson: hears grandpa shoot! Im not even supposed bo online. i got grounded.

Ray: lol what for?

Tyson: tell ya ltrs byes

_Tyson: (logs out)_

Abee: -takes out her leo plushy and holds him-

everyone: sees abee with leo plushy doll and holding him

everyone: awe!

Abee: .

Luna16: thats so cute abee, but arent you cheating on him with ralph?

everyone: -gasp- omg!

Kai: this sounds familar

Abee: i have all four of them

Luna16: hey hey hey two of them are mine and that includes ralph --

Kai: -sighs- c-yas

_Kai(logs out)_

raY: oh boy 0.0

Hillary: not again

Max: -nervouse giggels- "

_Max: -sighns out- "  
_

Myra: huh?

Luna16:sees plush toys awe they are so cute and adorable and ohh i get it now

Luna16:

Luna16:XD

Abee: -.-'

Myra:omg! They are so totally cute! I have one of ray. I made it and made one of me for him to keep two months after we started dateing XD shows plush toy of ray

Ray: -blushes a bit-

Luna16:awe lol you are so luky the rest of the guys arent here to hear this or else theyll be baggin on youlike crazy

Ray:-.--imagines the guys bagging on him just now-

Abee: -plays with her leo plushy and makes him dance-

Abee:(lolz)

(lol)

Luna16:awe. hey? let me play with ralph, mikey, and donny real quick?

Myra:makes her ray plush toy dance with abees leo plush toy

Abee: -gives raph, mikey and donny to naty-

Abee: -sighs-

Luna16: yipee ty! plays with ralph mikey and donny

Ray: oh wow lol

Hillary: hey i want a plush toy too

Luna16:Here you can play with mikey-he the hyper crazy one XD

Hillary: like max?

Luna16: kindda yeah

Hillary: ok plays with plush toy mikey too

Ray: -anime sweat drop behind head-

Luna16: hey ray?! Wheres your myra doll so you can play with us?

Ray: i'm ok. You girls go play with your plush toys i'll just be sittin here on this couch -sits on couch-

Abee: -puts leo plushy on her head and sighs again-

Hillary: -knocks over leo plush toy with her mikey plush toy- na nah nah nah nah

Abee: -twitch and picks him up-

HillarY: -makies mikey plush toy dance with his booty-

(lol)

Abee:(lolz)

Luna16:lol

Luna16:-makes ralph plush toy and donny plush toy dance in circles and then hits mikey plush toy with ralph plush toys hand on the head-

Hillary: -- -hits back with plush toy-

Hilarry: -makes imitation voice of mikey- leo? Donny? Ralph is hitting me.

Abee: -puts leo on the floor and makes him stand without her hands, leo's hand moves and it talk with abee's mouth moving-

Leo plushy: stop fightin.

Abee: -without-

Abee:( i meant without my mouth moving -.-)

Abee:(lol)

Luna16:-makes ralphs hand go to sides and points at him- na ah he started it(lol)

Leo plushy: just stop ok. --

Leo plushy: -sits and meditates-

Luna16:now thats cool can these plush toy do somthing like that too

Luna16:-presses ralph stumach-

Ralph plushtoy: hey watch it!

Ray: lmao -rolls on floor laughin-

Leo plushy: -.- -trying to concentrate on his meditation-

Abee: -picks up leo plushy and sits him on her shoulder and lays back on the wall-

Hillary: yawns i'm tired now. imma go offline right now and sleep.

Luna16: awe ok byes hillary

Hillary: -gives back plushy- byes and ty for letting play with plushy mikey 6

Ray: i'm bored

Myra: so play with us then ray

Ray: no im ok

Abee:(yeah...i got nothing..i'm falling asleep while drawin..-.- lol)

_hillary:(logs out) ZZZ_  
(lol)

Myra: fine

_Myra(logs out) -evil smirk at ray-_

Ray: 0.0

Luna16:lol

_Ray:-gets disconected-_

Luna16:o.o

Luna16:wow that was fast

Luna16: abee? me g2g now

Abee:ok

Luna16:byes

Luna16:-hugs-

Abee: bye

_abee-sighns out-_

_Luna16-sighns out-_


	6. Cranky Kai Yikes

**a/n: Dame it's been so long since i got on this thing. well during this i decided to be mellow dramatic so yea. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Kai: pf doubt it**

**a/n: i missed you too Kai. -glares-**

**Kai: hmp**

**

* * *

** _Luna16 (sighns in) _

_Max (sighns in)_

_Rei ( sighns in)_

_Kai ( sighns in)_

_Kenny (sighns in)_

_Hillary (sighns in)_

_Myra (sighns in)_

_Diatchi (sighns in)_

**Luna 16: **Wow. Practically the whole gangs here! Awesome! XD Hi everyone! Missed me?

**Max**: Luna! -clings onto luna-

**Luna16: **Awe I miss that so much :D

Rei: Hi Luna! We've missed you! XD

Kai: Pft. Speak for yourselfs.

Luna16: Nice to see you too Kai

Rei: Luna! You're still alive! XD -clings-

Max: Hey! She's mine!

Hillary: I feel like we'vebeen through this episode before

Myra: You two hun ^^ hey Luna! What's up?

Luna16: Hey there! We have been through this episode before huh haha XD

Rei: :P

Max: -glares- My Luna!

Rei: It's my turn today! Step off!

Tyson: Hey! I thought it was my turn.

Luna16: Since when was I taking turns on who clinges onto me?

Tyson: Since now haha

Kai: Ugh. Great. I'm surrounded again.

Luna16: Hey why are you so cranky Kai?

Tyson: Kai's always been like that luna or did you already forget?

Luna16: No. I feel like he's irritated.

Kai: Do not talk about me like I'm not here!

Max: Mabey it's because you haven't done your usual routine when you see him?

Luna16: What usual routine was that again?

Max: -continues clinging onto Luna-

Rei: Hey! -.-

Myra: What do you mean hey! rei? Are you jelouse that he's clinging onto Luna?

Rei: lol I did not mean it like that Myra. I haven't seen her in ages. I am only messing with her. You know you are the only for me. -kisses myra on the cheek and cuddles with her-

Myra: awe -loves being adored-

Kai: Ew. Go be lovey dovey somewhere else you two. Not here.

Hillary: Awe you two are so cute.

Hillary: I think someone is just lonley because he doesn't have someone.

Kai: Shut up Hillary! That's not it at all! I just think that if you are going to be lovey dovey do not do it on the freaking internet. Noone cares and wants to know what you two do with eachother!

Luna16: Especailly us single ppl right Kai? ^^

Kai: Exactly!- Wait! What? That's not what I meant.

Rei: lol Sorry you guys ^^

Myra: Srry ^^

Max: lol Nah it's totally cool. I don't really mind actually ^^

Tyson: Niether do I ^^

Kai: That is because you two are practically with someone.

Tyson: Am not!

Max: am not!

Kai: Yes you are. Do not lie. Max you and Mariame are practically a couple from the way everyone sees it and Tyson you and Hillary, well everyone already see's it so just ask her out already because she likes you too.

Hillary: Do not!

Tyson: I never said I liked her like that! That's just...

Hillary: What? What are you going to say Tyson?

Tyson: Nothing nevermind

Hillary: Tell me!

Tyson: No!

Luna16: See what you started Kai?

Kai: What? It's true.

Rei: Here we go again.

Myra: Rei! Want to go to the mall with me today like right now?

Rei: Yes. That will be wounderful.

Myra: ok. C-ya in a few love

_myra (sighns out mall with Rei yay! 3)_

_Rei (sighns out 3's Myra forever)_

_Mariame (sighns in)_

Luna16: Since when were those two together? o?o

Max: Since last year :)

Luna16: Whoa! Really? Wow I've been gone forever

Max: Yea you have! :(

Tyson: We thought you died. :(

Kai: I was so looking forward to it too. Dame.

Luna16: Gee thank Kai. I feel the love -sarcastic voice-

Mariame: Luna! Welcome back girl! XD

Luna16: Mariame! Thank! XD

Mariame: Where have you been?

Luna16: I've been at school and totally forgot about this thing haha XD

Kenny: How can you forget about us? -tear- Sorry for being so slow i was helping my mom out with stuff.

Max: So you forgot about us? ;( -goes to emo corner-

Luna16: No no. Thats not it at all really. I've just been busy that's all. haha srry you guys :(

Max: It's ok. We forgive you :)

Tyson: Yea it's cool

Diatchi: Blowfish!

Everyone: WTH?

Luna16: Oh yea. I almost forgot about you diatchi.

Diatchi: Hey! .

Luna16: Hi! XD

Kai: Dumbass.

Luna16: Now I remember what I was supposed to do! -clings onto Kai- KAI! I MISS YOU TOO! XD

Kai: what the hell woman? Get off me?

Luna16: No! You know that's why you were in such a bad mood latley. You haven't gotten clinged onto by your Luna-san! XD

Kai: -blushes a lil- Since when were you my Luna-san!

Hillary: Awe Kai blushed! XD

Tyson: I knew it! You do like her Kai! XD

Kai: Shut up! I do not!

Max: Don't denie it Kai you know you do. lol

Tyson: lol

Mariame: lol Awe how cute. LunaxKai

Luna16 and Kai: What? Since when was this?

Luna16: Stop that!

Kai: You are the one clinging onto me and started this! Now I'm even more pissed.

Luna16: I love you too Kai XD

Kai: Arg! Stop saying that!

Luna16: Why? ^^

Kai: Coz

Luna16; Coz why? ^^

Luna16: It's so much fun teasing you Kai ^^

Diatchi: -gasp- I think this is the most I have ever heard Kai speak

Kenny: I know right Diatchi! o.o

Kai: You ask alot of questions Luna and Diatchi and Kenny Shut it

Tyson: Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today

Kai: You try not sleeping for two days straight and then you can make fun all you want

Luna16: Why haven't you been sleeping for 2 days straight Kai?

Max: I was abou to ask the same question haha

Luna16: haha Max XD

Max: :D

Kai: I don't know. I'm not the sand man

Mariame: I know the sand man

Max: Really?

Mariame: Yes. He is a very good friend of mine

Max: No way! That's awesome Mariame :D

_tala (sighns in)_

Tyson: You should tell him to put some sand on Kai so he wont be so cranky

Luna16: so that's why you're so cranky? Mr. cranky pants?

Kai: -angrey sigh- Yes! Ok happy now?

Luna16: Tala!

Tala: Luna! :D -hugs-

Luna16: -hugs back- Why is Kai not sleeping?

Tala: Idk. Mabey the thought of you being dead finally got to him?

Kai: That's not it at all Tala! i could care less

Tala: You are talking more than usual Kai. What's up? :)

_spencer (sighns in)_

Spencer: Tala. Stop bothering Kai. You know very well why he couldn't sleep. It is all your fault anyways.

Tala: Oh come on. You can't tell me you are still not over that little incident Kai? Seriously. It was a joke!

Tyson: What happend?

Luna16: What happend?

Max: I wanna know too!

Mariame: Me too!

Hillary: Same here

Kenny: As much as it is really bad to go into Kai's personal life, me too!

Diatchi: Know what?

Luna16: Why Kai couldn't sleep at all for two days straight

Kai: Tala! Don't!

Tala: He has this paranoia that I will tell you his dirty little secrect

Luna16: Me? Why only me though? o.o

_Kai (sighns out i'm going to kill you Tala before you can say anything more)_

Tala: -evil smirk-

Spencer: I think he is serious Tala

Tala: The lady asked. I cannot ignore a lady's commands.

guys: WTF?

Hillary: What a lier...

Spencer: Tala. I am seriouse.

Luna16: Tell me please! It's eating me alive!

Tyson: Me too!

Hillary: You all are so nosey!

Luna16: That's why I have the big nose now shut it and let Tala tell me.

Tala: It's because Kai thinks that I told you that-

_tala (dissconected) _

Spencer: Told him. Told him twice.

_Spencer ( sighns out going to check on Tala)_

Diatchi: WTF? AWE COME ON!

Luna16: No fair!

Tyson: Awe man

Kenny: How dissapointing

Max: :(

Mariame: lol

Luna16: It's not funny Mariame. I wanted to know so bad! Stupid Kai!

_Kai (sighns in)_

Kai: yo?

Everyone: Kai! WTH man?

Luna16: Why did you do that for? It can't be that bad!

Tyson: come on Kai dude.

kenny: do you not think that was a little dramatic Kai?

Kai: Hell no!

Luna16: Then you tell us!

Kai: No!

Luna16: Please! Come on! We all are friends here!

Kai: You shouldn't talk woman! You haven't been with us in a year and then you think you can suddenly come waltsing in like everything is back to normal. You're crazy! Things have changed since you last came. Quit thinking everything is the same!

Luna16: Like what?

Kai: Like Myra and Rei are together. Then theres Tyson's and Hillary's relationship. Then there's Max and Mariame's.

Max: Hey! We are not together!

Mariame: We are not together!

Tyson: Same with me and Hillary Kai!

Hillary: ditto

Kai: Oh shut up already everyone know you guys like eachother you just don't have the balls to tell eachother and want to know the reason why I am sick of it?

Luna16: Because you are single? Dude I am too don't trip.

Kai: No! You are the only that is single around here! You are so irritating, annoying, and so stupid! Seriously! What's wrong with you?

Luna16: I am not stupid, annoying, or irritaing! Am I?

Max: No you're not. Kai just hasn't gotten enough sleep latley. so he's just being cranky

Tyson: go to sleep Kai

Kai: I am not cranky! I am not tired! It's you Luna! It's always been you! You are blinded by your own world that you do not notice any of your surroundings. Ugh! Whatever it doesn't matter anymore! Why because i got a g/f. So stop clinging onto me and stop saying you love me too when I obviously just hate you!

Luna16: I hate you KAI HWATRI (spll?)

Kai: Who cares? I hate you too! Always have always will.

Luna16: I never want to speak to you ever again! I HATE YOU NOW AND FOREVER!

_Kai: (sighns out -hmp- Whatever.)_

_Diatchi (sighns out -speechless)_

Tyson:... Wooow.

Hillary: Yea...

Kenny: I am sorry Luna.

Luna16: For what? It's not like i like him that way or anything? Anyways, so what if he hates me for real. I am fine with it. Really. Idc. :)

Max: You don't sound it Luna.

Tyson: Want to talk about it?

Luna16: What's to talk about? Kai said it all. I guess i am pretty stupid for not noticing my surroundings and the sighns. Looks like I am the only officail single one here. With no one that is really interested in me like that. It's fine though. It'll be awkord, but just fine. Really, I'm ok you guys. :)

Max: You sure?

Luna16: Yuppers! :D Ok! Well, I'm sleepy! It's past my bed time! So g-night and sweet dreams everyone! :)

Mariame: Night Luna

Tyson: Night

Max: Night

Hillary: Sweet dreams to you too sweetie! :D

Kenny: Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too and I'm going to sleep too so night.

everyone: Night Kenny!

_Luna16 (sighns out- well theres a shocker for you-)_

_Kenny (sighns out- I luv you Luna)_

Hillary: Poor Luna. :(

Tyson: What is Kai's promblem? He has been liking Luna since the first day they met eachother, he even has admitted that to us during practice like the month after she was gone.

Hillary: Yea, we forced it out of him though.

Tyson: Same diffrence Hill.

Mariame: ooo. I am about to go to Kai's house and give him a peice of my mind! It's too bad I am so far away! ugh! he makes me so mad!

Max: Calm down Mariame. Kai didn't mean any of what he said and neither did Luna. I mean Luna hating Kai would mean the end of the world to him. And Luna was just upset that''s all. She will be back to normal by tomorrow and fine you will see.

Mariame: Ok. I hope you are right Maxie.

Tyson: do'nt sweat it Mariame. Luna is one tough cookie. She wont let somthing like this bring her spirits down.

Hillary: you just want to finish this conversation so you can beat Kai's butt huh Tyson.

Tyson: Yea. Pretty much.

Mariame: See!

Max: Now now lets all just calm down and think this over.

Max: what the hell am I saying? Kai needs some sense knocked into him! Come on Tyson!

Tyson: Now you're talking!

_Max (sighns out-this is for luna)_

_Tyson (sighns out- And Kai says i'm the baka)_

Mariame: And we are down to two.

Hillary: Actually. I think i should go check on them. Just in case.

Mariame: Ok. Bye and good luck

Hillary: Thanks. I'll need it.

_hillary (sighns out)_

Mariame: And I am alone.

Mariame: And talking to no one.

Mariame: what am I doing here? I look like a maniac just talking to myself!

_Mariame (sighns out)

* * *

_

**a/n: Wow. A little mellow dramatic episode here. haha oh well. hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Luna16: You are horrible! :(**

**Kai: Shut up**

**a/n: You two shut it or I am going to make you two!**

**Kai: I'll love to see you try**

**A/n: -evil dark glare- **

**Kai: o.o **

**Luna16: :) hehe Kai got scard**

**Kai: Shut up!**

**Luna16: hehe **

**a/n: anyways, rates and comments makes authors happy and feel like they are not just writing for nothing please and thank you:) **


	7. What the hell!

**a/n: Woo hoo! i have no life! :D  
**

**Kai: No kidding sherlock**

**A/n: I thought i was einstien and you were sherlock**

**Kai: You are too stupid to be einstien. **

**A/n: Oh ok-Hey! **

**Kai: :P**

**A/n: -gasp- That's a surprise**

**Kai: whatever just write the story already**

**A/n: pf bossy**

**Kai: You know it biach now type**

**A/n: No! Dame! Already doing it!**

**Kai: That's right whos a good bitch?**

**A/n: P **

**Kai: -smirk-**

**

* * *

**

_Kai (sighns in) _

_Tyson (sighns in) _

_Max (sighns in)_

_Tala (sighns in)_

_Rei (sighns in)_

Tyson: Where's Myra Rei?

Rei: She is voulenteering at the hospital. where's hillary?

Tyson: with her mom doing some shopping.

Rei: That sounds more like Myra's thing lol

Tyson: Lol Ikr

Rei: ?

Tyson: It means I know right Rei Luna taught me that this morning

Rei: Oh ok :)

Kai: Speaking of the devil. Where is she?

Tala: Why do you care Kai? You already screwed it all up yesterday.

Kai: I don't. I'm just woundering that's all.

Tala: mhm Sure Kai

Max: Kai. Do you really hate Luna that much?

Kai: -sigh- No.

Tyson: so then why did you say all those mean things to her yesterday!

Kai: She was getting so irritaing and just listening to her talk just ugh!

Tyson: That's it?

Tala: No! Quite lieing Kai, or I'll tell them my version and you know my version is always "diffrent"

Kai: ugh. I don't want to talk about it. Alright?

Tyson: And the all mighty Kai is back. Oh goody -sarcastic tone-

Kai: Very funny.

Rei: What happend yesterday? I heard that Luna got really upset at Kai.

Tyson: That pretty much sums it up.

Rei: Oh. Why though, if you do not mind me asking?

Tyson: Not at all dude. It went pretty much like this.

Tyson: Kai started saying that Luna is annoying, stupid, and irriating, and starts b/s about how she is on her own little world and needs to shut up and then Luna told him she hates him and kai said he hates her too and thats how it was

Rei: Huh?

Kai: ugh. This is stupid. I'm out.

Tala: Oh no you don't Kai. You are staying and telling us the story.

Kai: Nah.

Tala: Fine then. They get my version then.

Kai: Whatever.

Tala: Ok so since Kai did not want to admit to Luna that he likes her I have decided to be such a great friend and tell her myself and halfway through the jerk disconected me and then there was a fight there were swords and then a pirate ship and I have lost the battle ande have perminit scars. ;(

Kai: What the hell? That's not what happend.

Tala: Shut up! I am telling the story!

Kai: What the hell Tala? You know better than to tell me what to do!

Tala: Anyways, then Kai has finally admitted to Luna that he likes her, but then he has told her that he has a g/f, which is a lie. He just wanted to see Luna's reaction and test to see if she likes him or not and it worked. She does and she was so depressed she got offline and cried herself to sleep. While Kai was so hurt that Luna has told him that she hates him fprever and never wants to speak to him again. It is such a tradgiety filled with lies, pirate ships, sword fighting, and cookies! -fake tear-

Rei: -is so moved by Tala's story that he almost cried-

Tyson: What the hell?

Max: Is he serious?

Kai: That is not what happened Tala! As usual your versions of story's are completely wrong!

Rei: So what did happen Kai?

Kai: Luna and I had an argument ok? That is all.

Rei: So, you were faking the g/f thing or no?

Kai: It was all a lie! I faked it! Ok! Everyone is happy?

Tyson: So, you do like Luna. Like a lot. Don't ya Kai?

Kai: Yes! I am completely crazy about her! I would never do anything to hurt her! But i did and i messed it all up and she hates me forever now! So it doesn't matter anymore.

Max: Kai...

Tyson: What are you talking about Kai? It's not too late! Just apologise to her face to face. Or online or something. Don't let this one slip away.

Tala: Kai isn't the type to apologize to people Tyson. He is to stubborn and proud to do that. He's Kai that way.

Kai: I'll do it. -.-

Tyson; I know, but- wait you'll do it Kai?

Kai: Yes.

Tyson: You will seriously apologize to Luna and finally admit you like her?

Kai: Yes.

Tala: For reals? This isn't a pratical joke or anything right? I am not being punked right? -looks around for hidden camras-

Kai: No, this is not a practical joke or anything Tala. I am serious.

Tyson: So, you gave into the guilt already Kai?

Kai: Don't make me change my mind and regret it later Tyson.

Tyson: Ok dude. Just checking.

Rei: I'm so confussed.

Max: I'm sorry Rei ^^

Rei: It is alright Max. I guess I am just out of the loop again

Max: :)

Rei: :)

_Kenny (sighns in)_

_Johnny (sighns in)_

_Brad (sighns in)_

_Lee (sighns in)_

_Mariame (sighns in)_

_Hillary (sighns in)_

_Myra (sighns in)_

Lee: Hey. What is up you guys?

Myra: Hey Rei :)

Rei: Hey Myra :)

Tyson: Kai is finally going to admit that he likes Luna! :D

Myra: Really?

Kai: yea..

Myra; Omg! Congrats Kai!

Kenny: You are going to apologize for what you said to her too Kai?

Kai: Yes.

Lee: Congrats Kai. :)

Brad: Goodluck with that Kai

Kai: what's that supposed to mean?

_Ming Ming (Sighns in)_

_Brooklyn (sighns in)_

_Spencer (sighns in)_

_Diatchi (sighns in)_

Ming Ming: Hey everyone -giggles- What's up?

Diatchi: Sup Ming ming? Sup everyone?

ming ming: Nm just came back from my european tour and you diatchi :)

Diatchi: Just came home

Brooklyn: Hello everyone. Where is Luna?

Tyson: She isn't here yet and we need her to be here now!

Mariame: About that Tyson.

Tyson: What? Did she get into an accident? -freaks out-

Mariame: No that's not it

Tyson: Then what mariame?

_Emily (sighns in)_

_Joseph (sighns in)_

_Enrique (sighns in)_

Joseph: What's up people?

Johnny: Hi Joseph! :)

Joseph: Hey kid what's up?

Johnny: We are waiting for Luna

Joseph: Who?

Enrique: Who is that?

Emily: Who?

Joseph: She is a friend of the blade breakers. She is a really cool and nice person actually

Enrique: Can't wait to meet the girl :)

Joseph: Ok. Sure. What's going on?

Mariame: Hey Joseph.

Mariame: Well, Tyson you see... Luna is still ticked off about yesterday and she decided to not go online for a while intuil she calms down and things get back to normal for her

Emily: What did you do Tyson?

Brookyln: It wasn't Tyson actually. It was-

_luna166 (sighns in angerly)_

Luna166: Kai! What did you do to my sister?

Kai: Oh great

Max: Dun dun dun

Tyson: She's back :/

Enrique: Is this the Luna you all are talking about?

Tyson: No, this is Bonny. Her twin.

Luna166: Like hell! I came home last night from my date with Ronald, a really cool and amazing guy at school -heart eyes-, to come home to my room to see a pissed off Luna-chan! She was also very sad too, even though she wasn't showing it. She was hurt and she said it was all your fault Kai! What did you do? -glares angerly at Kai-

Lee: This does not sound so good. o.o

Rei: It is not Lee.

Tyson: Just stay out of it. This is between Bonny and Kai now.

Kai: hm

Luna166: Get ready to die Kai! You better start moving by tonight because I am going to get you and get you good for hurting my sister! If I ever see or hear that you have spoken to her again you are also dead! You hear me Kai?

Kai: -smirk- Whatever you say Bonny.

Luna166: You do not think that I will Kai? I have that kind of power.

Enrique: Bonny. Sounds familiar.

Ming Ming: Yea... Were you at Tyson's party?

Luna166: Yup :) My lil sis was there too :)

Enrique: oh. -still thinking-

Ming Ming: What were you wearing?

Luna166: A skiny purple dress that sparkled, fishnets, and black shoes I think?

Ming Ming: hmmm... That's it! I remember you now! You were the scary girl that almost killed all my security guards and was about to kill that big Russian guy.

Spencer: Who? Brad?

Brad: -.-

Ming Ming: IDK! I think so!

Tala: Well he's the only big guy that we know of.

Kenny: Didn't Ian try to pull her off and failed misserably?

Tala: lol yea.

Tyson: Where is Ian anyways?

Kai: Still hospitalized by this thing right here

Enrique: o.o ok then? That is a little scary

Ming Ming: A little? O.O It was terrifieing I almost cried and thought I was going to die next, but then Luna came in and stopped her sister. Thankfully. God bless that girl.

Brad: You said it.

Emily: Wasn't that like last year though?

Tala: Rumor has it that he's been beaten up so badly that he has been in a coma and then she did the same thing to this crusher dude, but this time she actually killed him and put him in the masiah river!

Emily: -shivers a little in fear-

Myra: -scared-

Hillary: o.o

Ming Ming: Noo! Not crusher! ;(

Brooklyn: Not true. Luna came just in time and stopped Bonny and helped crusher out. She helped with the major wounds and left the rest to the professionals.

Enrique: You seem to know aweful alot about this Luna girl Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: Yes. She has told me the stories. I am usually the one she comes to with all sorts of stories of her and Bonny. It is amazing though. She looks so weak, yet she is stronger and tougher than you can ever imagine.

Lee: Sounds like you two have a really close relationship.

Emily: Almost like you two are married or something. I never have heard of an open relationship like that, besides Rei's and Myra's relationship.

Spencer: This girl sounds more interesting every second. -smirk-

Tala: She is ;)

Kai: What's that supposed to mean Tala? -glares suspeciously at Tala-

Tala: She is interesting. Like fun interesting. She isn't the type to take any b/s. She may be sweet and all, but she's so..

Kai: oblivious

Tala: Exactly

Enrique: I can not wait to meet her.

_Luna16 (online)_

Hillary: Shh everyone Luna is online! Goodluck Kai! :D

Everyone: Watches the scene.

Kai: Like Hell I will infront of everyone!

Everyone: Whaaaat?

Luna16: ?

_Kai (sighns out Ha! Yea right! Suckers!)_

Tyson: Why that little punk!

Max: He tricked us?

Enrique: What was it exactly that he was going to do?

Tyson: Apologise to Luna and tell her his true feelings about her

Luna16: He already said it all yesterday There is really nothing to say

Luna166: That's right! Stay strong little sister! :D

Tyson: Bonny. You are not helping.

Luna166: What did you say? -death glare at Tyson-

Luna16: Did you take your medicen today Bonny? ^^

Luna166: Oh yea. I almost forgot! Thank lil sis!

Luna16: By two seconds!

_luna166 (and i will always be by 2 secs :P)_

Luna16: -irritation mark- That Bonny. I swear she is really somthing.

Luna16: Anyways, what's up everyone :D?

Myra: Ok can we have all the guys get offline for about 10 minutes please?

Tyson: Why?

Ming Ming: It's girl talk time that's why? :D

Tyson: ok...

Tala: But I wanted to talk to Luna some more

Max: Me too

Luna16: lol We can talk in 10 minutes that faster you all are off the faster you can talk to me. ok you two? ^^

Tala: Fine

Max: Ok!

_tyson (offline)_

_Max (offline- i luv you luna :D)_

_Tala (offline- I lov you more Luna:D)_

_Enrique (offline- you all have issues)_

_Rei (offline- you have no idea)_

_Spencer (offline)_

_Brad (offline)_

_Johnny (offline)_

_joseph (offline- wtf is this?)_

_Brooklyn (offline- I will always love you Luna)_

_lee (offline- brooklyn has a g/f? o.o)_

_Kenny (offline- Say what? o.o)_

_Diatchi (offline- why am I still here?)_

Myra: Ok! Now that it's just us girls! Sleepover at my house! :D

Mariame: I think that's why we all are here Myra.

Hillary: I thought you said you were out of town?

Mariame: Looks like i lied. oopsie haha

Hillary: haha

Luna16: haha

Ming Ming: Since when were you and Brooklyn together Luna?

Luna16: I guess since right now?

Girls: What?

Emily: You mean to tell us that you two were never together?

Luna16: Now we are i guess lol

Mariame: lol. Dang girly you just get guys in a snap don't ya? lol j/k

Luna16: Well, you know how I roll. lol j/k

Mariame: lol

Emily: lol

Ming Ming: lol

Hillary: lol Well i think you and Brooklyn shouldn't really go out. I say you and Kai make a really good couple.

Mariame: Yea. You two are a funny couple and you guys will be so cute together too.

Ming Ming: Really? I don't see it. You girls are crazy.

Emily: Yea. brooklyn and her are obviously perfect for each other. They have history and a bond that is insupportable.

Luna16: lol yea you all are crazy. First of all me and Kai? Nah i don't see it ever happening. He has a g/f anyways. And for me and Brooklyn... Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad huh?

Ming Ming: What? No way! You and Brooklyn may have history and a strong bond, but that is all just because you two are very good friends that's all. haha :D

Luna16: Ming Ming?

Ming Ming: Yes Luna-chan?

Luna16: Do you like Brooklyn, or something?

Ming Ming: what? Of course not? What would ever give you that idea?

Luna16: Because you are trying to make it sound like it is just because we are very good friends that we have such a bond and you are trying to brainwash me into thinking just that that way you can have him all to yourself right Ming Ming?

Mariame: -speechless-

Hillary: -also speechless-

Emily: Whoa. She just firgured all that out in 30 seconds flat. Amazing.

Luna16: Lol thank Emily haha :D

Emily: I am starting to like you already Luna

Luna16: Thank same with you Emily :)

Emily: :) Yay!

Diatchi: Omg! This is so wack! All you girls talk about is boys and likeing them! What the heck man?

Girls: -glares at Diatchi-

Tyson: Diatchi1 You baka! You ruined it for all of us!

Mariame: How many of you guys didn't get offline for reals?

Tyson and Diatchi: uh...

Tala: All of us.

Lee: Tala! Are you trying to get us murdered?

Myra: Lee? You too?

Johnny: I told you guys this was a bad idea, but does anyone listen to the little guy? No.

Joseph: I know what you mean Johnny.

Mariame: Joseph. -evil glare-

Joseph: Shit!

_Johnny (sighns out- running before I die)_

_Joseph ( sighns off- Johnny has a great idea- run!)_

_Mariame (sighns off- killing brother now)_

_Myra (sighns off- you are dead lee and johnny!)_

_Lee (sighns off-being chased by sister)_

_Tyson (sighns off- I'm dead)_

_Diatchi (sighns off- wait for me!)_

_Rei (sighns off- I knew this was a bad idea)_

_Spencer (sighns off- fuck it)_

_Brad (sighns off)_

_Emily (sighns off- Kenny! You're first!)_

_Kenny (sighns off- is being chased by Emily)_

_Brooklyn (sighns off- I got curiouse sorry Luna!-running-)_

Luna16: Brooklyn? o.o

Ming Ming; what the heck Brooklyn!

_Ming Ming (sighns off- chaseing brooklyn)_

Luna16: Of course he would haha :)

Enrique: You are not mad that us guys decided to ease drop on you girls?

Luna16: Of course I am. ^^

Tala: suggestion?

Enrique: Go for it ^^

Tala: Run!

_Tala (sighns off-running for life!)_

Max: Uhhh?

Luna16: :) -fake btw-

_Max (sighns off- peace!)_

Luna16: You are not going to run?

Enrique: How are you girls going to chase all of us guys and hunt us down? :)

Luna16: We already have 10. Only 3 to go and you are one of them :)

Enrique: But you don't know how I look. Only Hillary knows and she knows very well it is impossible to catch me. No one ever could. :)

Luna16: -asking Hillary for an exact discription- That will change tonight

Enrique: Good luck with that

Luna16: I will get you

Enrique: so why are you not already :)

_Luna16 (sighns off- open your door-)_

_Enrique (sighns off- lol you are so cute)_

_

* * *

_

_**A/n: Phew. I'm tired. Lol Going night night and going to take my permit test tomorrow. Wish me luck**_

_**Kai: I hope you fail**_

_**A/n: Watch me do just that! lol**_

_**Kai: It's not fun messing with you if you are going to be like that!**_

_**A/n: :) **_


	8. Everythings back to normal

_Luna16 (sighns in)_

_Kai (sighns in)_

Kai: ...

Luna16: ...?

Kai: What?

Luna16: -blinks twice-

Kai: What?

Luna16: -angrey face-

Kai: Are you still mad about what I said 2 days ago?

Luna16: -nods head-

Kai: Speak woman!

Luna16: p

Kai: WTF is that?

Luna16: -angrey face-

Kai: -sigh- Fine. If you are going to play like that, then fine. I can play that game too.

Luna16: -blinks twice- ?

Kai: ugh! This is iiritating!

Luna16: :P

Kai: Very funny -.-

Luna16: ^^

Kai: So, you're still not talking to me huh?

Luna16: -nods head-

Kai: Ugh! You are so annoying sometimes you know that?

Luna16: -angery face-

Kai: I meant it in a good way.

Luna16: ?

Kai: Ugh! This is annoying.

Luna16: ...

Kai: ... Hey... How are you and Brooklyn doing anyways?

Luna16: ?

Kai: You two are together anyways. I just thought I asked anyways.

Kai: I just thought I asked.

Luna16: -sigh-

Kai: Hey. About what I said the other day... I... I didn't mean it ok? You were right. I was just being really cranky because I had no sleep for 2 days straight and I am sorry for that. Idk what I was thinking. I am the stupid one. Not you. And your not really that irritating or annoying. I like it anyways. It is just who you are.

Kai: I can understand why you still don't want to talk to me. I screwed up. All I can say is I am sorry and I miss talking to you.

Luna16: You see me every day at practice and at tournaments.

Kai: It's not the same as actually talking to you. You were always busy those times and you were never online. It was irritating me to the point that I just wanted to give up and just hate you, but I can't.

Luna16: Not even a little bit?

Kai: Not even at all.

Kai: In matter of fact. I think-

_Tyson (sighns in)_

_Diatchi (sighns in)_

Diatchi: You again? -points at Tyson-

Tyson: Diatchi! give back my rice ball!

Diatchi: loosers weepers. Finders keepers. It is already in my stumach! :P

Tyson: Ooo Diatchi! I swear! You always do that!

_Hillary (sighns in)_

Diatchi: You sound just like Hillary! nags nags and nags

Hillary: Hey!

Tyson: Hey! Do not!

Diatchi: Do too!

Luna16: hahahahaha you guys are so silly. Over rice balls? Really you two. hahaha

Kai: wow... Fatass

_max (sighns in)_

_Rei (sighns in)_

Max: Luna! :D -clings onto Luna-

Tyson: Yes! I wanted that rice ball, but Diatchi had to go ahead and steal them! And ty Kai! XD

Luna16: -Is clinged by Max- ^^

Kai: No promblem -glares at Max-

Rei: Are you guys seriously argueing over rice balls?

Diatchi: Whatever. Get over it Tyson.

Tyson: Yes we are Rei.

Max: o.o? What?

Hillary: Seriously? It's just a rice ball. Just ask grandpa G to make another one

Tyson: It wasn't from grandpa G though!

Hillary: Then who? o.o

Tyson: You seriously forgot who just made the rice balls this morning Hillary?

Diatchi: What a dumb broad?

Luna16: lol I missed these moments

Kai: -gets Max off Luna and clings onto Luna himself- Mine!

Luna16: -is clinged by Kai and now worried about injured Max-

Max: o.o Hey! No fair Kai! And I am ok Luna :)

Luna16: ok yay! :)

Kai: :p

Max: -.-

Tyson: You two are getting along? and wtf Kai?

Kai: Shut up baka

Tyson: I'm the baka? Oh really? Who's the one who picked a stupid fight with Luna

Luna16: It was not stupid! It was cranky Kai! :)

Rei: Lol Luna. I am glad you two are back to normal :)

Max: Yea me too :)

Hillary: lol same here

Kenny: Same here too!

Tyson: Ok ok everyone is glad that Kai and Luna are finally getting along and things are back to normal

Kai: -mummbles- Yea... Sort of

Tyson: What you mean Kai?

Luna16: :)

Kai: Nothing. Nevermind

Tyson: C'mon. Tell me!

Kai: -listens to ipod-

Tyson: O.o -.- Now thats just rude Kai!

Kai: -bobs head to music and starts whistleing to it-

Luna16: Kai is out of the building! :D

Hillary: Lol.

Tyson: I still want my riceball!

Max: Are you seriously still on that Tyson?

Hillary: So go get one

Tyson: Make me another one please Hillary and yes Max

Hillary: I made you guys some? Since when?

Tyson: Since this morning. You told us!

Rei: -anime sweat drop behind head- Of course. typical Tyson.

Hillary: I did? I don't remember

Max: -anime sweat drop behind head- ha ha yea...

Diatchi: Like I said "What a dumb broad?" Why you like her again Tyson?

Hillary: Hey! Excuss me for forgetting! I had a million things to do today! And Tyson likes me?

Diatchi: Duh! It's obviouse! That's why he is complaining about a stupid rice ball

Luna16: I thought it was Tyson just being Tyson though

Kai: Same here. o.o

Hillary: Kai you make the cutest faces on im ever! :D

Luna16: I was just thinking the same thing Hillary! :D

Kai: I do not!

Luna16: Do too!

Hillary: Do too!

Hillary: lol

Luna16: lol

Tyson: Kai dude. You are now the cute smiley face on im guy lol

Kai: Hows those riceballs going for you Tyson?

Tyson: Shut up :(

Hillary: Don't worry I will make another batch for you Tyson

Diatchi: what about me?

Tyson: You had more than your share!

Diatchi: So?

Tyson: So, I will have the rest of the riceballs. I am hungrey

Diatchi: Me too!

Tyson: Not as much as me!

Diatchi: Oh yea? Wanna go at it?

Tyson: Is that a challenge?

Diatchi: Yes it is! I challenge you to a bey battle!

Tyson: You are so on! I'll meet you in the back yard monkey boy!

Diatchi: Bring it Chimpanzee!

_Tyson (sighns off- going to beat that little monkey)_

_Diatchi (sighns off- Not unless I do first)_

Luna16: I want to go see it! XD

Kai: Me too

Hillary same here! Wait up you guys!

Rei: I am up for it as well!

_Max (sighns off- I am already here! haha XD)_

_Luna16 (sighns off-on my way to Tysons)_

_Kai (sighns off- hope you loose Tyson lol)_

_Rei (sighns off- Going to Tysons)_

_Hillary (sighsn off- already here! haha :P)

* * *

_

_**A/N: Woo! You got to love summer vacation! It's not only sunny, but I have way too much time on my hands! Woo! When will Kai ever tell Luna how he feels about her and will Tyson ever get his rice balls? Also, who will win Tyson or Diatchi? Find out on the next one! Mabey**_

_**Kai: Weirdo**_

_**A/n: Thank you and Kai?**_

_**Kai: Yea Yea I know. Comment and rate and c-ya on the next one. Bye.**_


	9. Thanksgiving Night

**_A/n: Alrighty lets get this show on the road now. So we are on the date scene now finally story mode! Woot Woot _**

**_Kai: Just get on with it already_**

**_A/n: Psh ok Mr. Bossy _**

**_Kai: Amazing author is actually following orders_**

**_A/n:_****_ Shut up I am not in the mood for this now!_**

**_Kai: -hmp- -smirk- _**

**_A.n: -.- _**

* * *

_Luna16(signs in)_

_Kai(signs in)_

_Tyson (signs in)_

_Rei(signs in)_

_Mariah(signs in)_

_Hillary(signs in)_

_Mystel (signs in)_

_Enrique (signs in)_

_Diatchi (signs in)_

_Max (signs in)_

_Mariame (signs in)_

_Tala (signs in)_

_Bryan (signs in)_

_Spencer (signs in)_

_Broklyn (signs in)_

_Mariame (sgns in)_

_Joseph (signs in)_

_Emily (signs in)_

Luna16: Holy crap the whole world decided to come online today! o.o lmao

Tyson: Lol

Emily: Lol

Tala: Lol Ikr what's up with that?

Mystel: Lol

Hillary: Omg! It's thanksgiving you guys! XD What you all are going to do?

Luna16: Idk mabey just stay home and have dinner at home

Tyson: Aren't your parents out f town though?

Luna16: Yea ^^

Max: I'm at New York with my mom and dad! XD

Mystel: Idk what I am doing really. Just roaming around pretty much

Emily: I am spending t with the famiy

Mariah: I'm spending it with Rei-kun XD

Rei: XD

Tala: Kai, me, bryan, and Ian are all in Russia celebrating with turkey, ham, vodka, and other food that the family we have left is bringing XD

Hillay: Cool

Tyson: Me and diatchi are fighting over the turkey and potatoes Luna made for us lol

Diatchi: i really want those potatoes!

Luna16: Lol wow you guys really liked them huh?

Max: You made them something, but not me Luna? -tear-

Luna16: You are out of town :(

Max: Oh yea lol

Mariame: I'm here in Japan with my brother and Azula

Brooklyn: Me too! XD without the brother part dont have one :p haha

Tyson: haha Brooklyn. omg! Sweetness! We all should go to Luna's and celebrate at her house

Luna16: Why mine?

Tyson: So you wont be alone on thanksgiving :)

Luna16: Awe you guys are so sweet, but it's ok spend it with your families and loved ones

Joseph: Nah we don't mind right sis?

Mariame: yup hbu Brooklyn and Mystel

Mystel: Sure I'm down

Brooklyn: Y not

Luna16: Ok, but you all will have to wait for a bit though I got to make some more food ^^

Tyson: Don't trip about it We got you covered. We will bring left over! XD

Luna16: Omg! My favriot! Hillary and Kenny are you coming too?

Hillary: I'm stuck at my g-mas house :(

Kenny: Me too

Luna16: Oh dame sucks for you two

Hillary: Nah it's pretty funny around here my g=mas caretaker is so funny XD

Luna16: haha mines too XD Especailly when she's drunk

Hillary lol yea

Kenny: Only if my grandma had a caretaker then I wouldn't be the one scrubbing feet

Emily: Eww gross thats turtor

Rei: That's what we said

Spencer: Tala!

Tala: Yes? Spencer luv

Spencer: Wtf?... Anyways, what did you do with the turkey?

Tala: what do you mean?

Spencer: It's not here Where is it?

Tala: It's not my jobb to get it

Kai: Yes it is baka

Tala: Oh snapples! It is? No way? haha I totally forgot! I'll go get it right now! XD

Bryan: The stores are closed today Tala

Tala: Not stater brothers and walmart. XD

Kai: Tell me again why did we let Tala be in charge for thanksgiving again?

Spencer: He begged

Kai: So?

Bryan: and black mailed us into it. Remember?

Kai: Fuck. You guys are so lucky that I'm the responsible one and brought a turkey.

Tala: Awe, but I wanted to make it though

Kai: go ahead and make it then it's still in the fridge

Tala: Yay! XD

_tala (Offline-uh? how do you make this thing?)_

_Bryan (offline- Watching Tala)_

Emily: Shouldn't you guys go check on Tala. He seems pretty lost

Kai: He will be fine

Spencer: He's always lost anyways

Bryan: Yea so Don't worry about it-a little worried on in the inside-

Luna16: Watch him burn the house down

Kai: Shut up! Don't say that

Luna16: I'm just saying. He even admitted he didn't know what to do so yea

Kai: I said be quiet! You're going to curse it!

Spencer: Gah! Kai! I think you should see what Tala is up to in the kitchen

Kai: What now? brb

Luna16: Ok ^^

Max: Now that's the highlight of the night lol

Luna16: Lol Ikr

Tyson: Hey luna we are on our way right now ok? So Brooklyn and Mystel meet us there!

Mystel: Okie doke

Brooklyn: One step ahead of you Tyson :p

Kai: Fuck that Tala

Luna16: Huh? Oh snap. Haha Okie doke. :D and what happend Kai?

_Tyson (offline Open the door it's cold lol :p)_

_Brooklyn (offline cute house XD)_

_Ditachi (offline I'm hungry lol :p)_

_Mariame( offline woot woot party party XD)_

_Joseph (offline Tysons turkey looks funny) _

Kai: He almost tried to poison the whole family with his weird spices and recipies on the turkey

Spencer: Yea good thing Kai and Bryant was there or we all would be screwed

Max: Wow. Dang that's crazy.

Kenny: I have to go you guys mom is falling all over the place... Again.

Mariah: Aww Kenny you can't get a break huh

Kenny: It is always one thing after another

Mariah: Aw it will be ok hun just look at the good things about it

Kenny: Like what

Hillary: Your mom is a funny drunk She can be a comidean. XD

MAx: Omg Ikr Remember on new years She got so drunk She kept falling all over the place and still was cracking jokes like nothing hahaha XD

Rei: haha Yea and then she threw a Banana at Hiro's head

Kenny: haha Oh my gosh and Hiro was also drunk that time huh?

Luna16: Hell yea Woo he was halarious

Max: Tyson didn't enjoy it though He kept getting embrassed by him back and fourth Kai was even enjoying himself

Spencer: oh yeah I heard he got fucked up

Kai: What are you talking about?

Spencer: Yea I heard that Luna had to take care of you

Max: Yea she was! And Kai was confessing to her all his feelings about her. It was amazing. We never seen him act like that Right Rei?

Rei: Lol yes we did not

Kai: Shit what did I say? o.o

Luna16: You were saying a bunch of sweet things to me. Like how much you really care about me, you rlly think I'm a wounderful person, you were saying you wish you weren't so messed up to me that u dnt know why you act like u dnt like me because I'm an amazing person, you talked about how much you love my brown eyes you said they shine like stars, you said I make you rlly happy and do things that you never did before. Then Tyson came in and ruined the moment.

Kai: I said all that?

Luna16: Yea XD

Hillary: AWe XD

Mariah: awe XD

Kai: Shut up

Spencer: That is really so sweet of you Kai I never knew you had that side of you

Kai: Stfu I did not say any of that

Luna16: Did too

Kai: Did not.

Luna16: Don't lie I remember I think it's really sweet actually made me feel specail

Kai: Well you are specail alright... Specail ed

Luna16: Hey! -angry face-

Kai: Sometimes I wounder if you even have a brain in that small head of yours Mabey that's why it's so small

Luna16: What? I do too have a brain in there!

Kai: Obviously or else you'll be dead. Do you even use it

Luna16: Yes I do! At school I'm actually very bright

Kai: What's your math and science grade?

Luna16: Shut up! You know I'm terrible at those things They are confussing

Kai: It's algebra 2 and biology What do you not get?

Luna16: Shut up!

Kai: -hmp- whatever

Spencer: Are you two always like this

Max: Some days are better than others

Kenny: Moms yelling at me for something. c-ya you guys

Hillary: Ok bye bye Kenny

Mariah: bye kenny

Rei: Bye chief

Max: laters

Luna16: Bye have fun XD

_Kenny (offline- Lol what the heck?)_

Luna16: Ok so where were we? Oh yea I am not stupid Kai

Kai: -hmp-

Luna16: -irritation mark-

Spencer: Hey Kai. Someone by the name of Rufus is here to see you

Kai: Who the hell is that?

Spencer: How the hell should I know.

Kai: -sigh- As much as I would love to see you proove how smart you are Luna I have to go. Bye.

Luna19: Ok bye

_Kai (offline-...)_

Spencer: -sigh-

Luna16: Well g2g Tyson and Diatchi are getting me paranoid now they want to beybattle in the house o.o

Hillary: They are always like that lol

Luna16: I know help me please

Hillary: Can't at g-ma's which reminds me I g2g and get some food I'm hungry

Luna16: Lol ok

_Tala (online)_

Tala: Omg! Spencer you have to come here quick! It's Kai.

Spencer: What's going on? What happend to Kai?

Tala: I will explain everything to you later. Come on Spencer!

_Spencer (offline-ready to kick some ass)_

Rei: Tala what is going on?

Luna16: Tyson: Omg! Did spencer just say Rufus was over there?

Luna16: Who's Rufus?

Tala: Don't worry about it Luna. Just enjoy your thanksgiving ok?

Luna16: But-

Tala: -serious face-

Luna16: Oh ok

_Tala( offline- I'm so srry luna-chan please forgive me)_

Max: He better not be joking around about Rufus being over.

Rei: I do not think he is. He is actually serious.

Mariah: Who is Rufus Rei-kun?

Rei: Some guy Kai does not like for some reason.

_Luna16 (offline-got jacked by Tyson WTF! o.o)_

_Tyson (online)_

Tyson: Hey Mariah and Hillary. You think you could get offline for like 15 mins please. I really need to talk to Max and Rei.

Mariah: Um Ok

Hillary: Y What for? What is going on here?

Tyson: Hillary. Please it's importaint

Hillary: Fine

_Mariah (offline- worried)_

_Hillary (offline- Me TOO!)_

Rei: What is it Tyson?

Tyson: We have to go to Mascow right now.

Rei: Ok Tyson Lets not go into any conclusions and do something rash

Tyson: He needs us. You know how Rufus is and Kai is still really pissed off at what he did to us. We need to stop him before he does anything really stupid

Rei: Tyson... Ok

Max: but how on earth are we going to get tickets tonight?

_Rufus (online)_

Rufus: Tickets are already set for all of you tonight. Japan: 730p.m. China and New york: 830 p.m. Once you land, you will meet up together with a certain burnet, Tyson already knows who it is, at the old place where Kai used to live at with Boris. Better hurry up if you really want to see your friend again.

_Rufus (offline- The clocks ticking)_

Max: What the- Ok then. Tyson?

Tyson: I'll meet you guys in Mascow.

Rei: Wait who is this burnett that this guy is talking about?

_Tyson (offline- don't worry about it XP)_

_Max(offline-packing up without waking parents up)_

_Rei (offline- packing and trying to figure out what just happend)

* * *

_

**_A/n: Ooo Gives me the shivers. What's the big secrect? Who is this burnett that they have to bring to Mascow and why her? What will happen to the g-revolutions? So many questions. So little time. What will happen next? You will just have to wait for the next one. Intuil then enjoy yourselfs :)_**


	10. Random and I like two?

**_A/n: Hey everyone left you with a cliff hanger last huh? Sorry that I have not been here for so long I have been very busy with what you may ask? I have no clue myself lol. Well, enjoy the story. _**

**_Kai: Author owns nothing on beyblade just the made up characters and chatroom. Why do I have to do this again?_**

**_A/n: -writing story-_**

**_Kai: -gasp- She's serious o.o_**

* * *

_Luna16 (online)_

_Hillary (online)_

_Kai (online)_

_Tyson (online)_

_Max (online)_

_Rei (online)_

_Kenny (online)_

_Mariah (online)_

_Emily (online)_

_Miguel (online)_

_Mystel(online)_

_Tala (online)_

_Brian (online)_

_Spencer (online)_

_Rufus (online)_

Tyson: YOu! That was a dirty trick you pulled Rufus!

Max: Yea wth was that all about?

Rei: Not cool man

Rufus: :p what I couldn't resist

Tyson: Whatever. Were you in on this Kai?

Kai: ...

Tyson: Kai!

Kai: Oh alright. What if I was

Tyson: -angrey-

Kai: -hmp-

Luna16: Wait I thought Kai already fought Rufus though

Hillary: He did what?  
Kenny: Say what?

_Emily (signs out)_

_Mystel (signs out- I'll brb)_

_Miguel (signs out- They have a good idea bbs)_

Tala: Yea he was already fighting Rufus long before you guys came.

Hillary: And you didn't stop him? What kind of friends are you guys?

Tala: Well we couldn't he took all our keys and took off in his car so we had to high jack the neighbors car

Spencer: Yea luckly for us our neighbors are complete dumbass's so they never noticed a thing when we returned the car

Hillary: In one piece? o.o

Tala: haha you're funny Hillary As if

Tyson: Anyways. Why you made us go all the way to mascow if you two were already done fighting?

Rei: And with Luna too?

Luna16: Oh yea I was there huh? hehe ^^

Tyson: This is a serious matter! Wait why don't you remember?

Luna16: I was drunk remember?

Tyson: Oh yea...

Rufus: Lol dork :p

Tyson: Answer the question!  
Rufus: Ok ok geese don't get your panties in a bunch tyson

Tala: Lol panties

Brian: Shut up Tala you're making it worse

Tala: Srry it's just so funny

Rufus: So here's the story I was in town Kai heard I was in town He wanted his revenge and I wasnted a fight so we both beybattled to the death, which explains how Kai and I got seriously injured. Mostly Kai cuz I wont obviously.

Kai: B/s you did not.

Rufus: did too

Kai: Not

Rufus: Too

Tala: Not! It was a tie by the time we got there Kai refused to give up and so did rufus then Kai beat his ass in the end and as a result Kai died

Kai: I did not die

Luna16: Omg is it true kai? Did you die?

Kai: What are you talking about I'm still here

Tala: Yes he did, but he lived

Luna16: Cool!

Rufus: You all are so weird and random

Tala: But you are really into Luna's weirdness and randomness We all saw the blush in your face and could hear your heartbeat fast from a mile away haha

Rufus: -blushing- What? As if!

Tala: SO why did you bring the bba with Luna and not Hillary then? hmm?

Rufus: I wanted them to see how badly Kai will be defeated by muah

Spencer: But you lost in the end

Tyson: So there was no point to us going anyways

Luna16: Dame you crazy Russain!  
Tala: Hey!

Spencer: Hey

Brian: Hey

Kai: Hey!

Luna16: Not you Rufus

Kai, Brian, Tala, Spencer: Ohhh

Rufus: Hey!

Luna16: :p

Kenny: Ok so let me get this straight You guys go to Mascow with a drunk Luna Rufus and Kai were done fighting Kai won the beybattle and there was no point in you guys going, but according to tala Rufus likes Luna, but he is in denile

Rufus: Again. Do not!

_Brooklyn (signs in)_

Tala: Yes exactly

Max: So he just wanted to see Luna huh?

Spencer: Yea he heard of her from Kai a long time ago and saw a pic of her on fb and thought she was really sexy

Luna16: I'm sexy?

Spencer: That's what Rufus said

Luna16: Rlly? You think so Rufus?

Rufus: -mumbles-

Luna16: Huh?

Rufus: -mumbles- yes

Kai: -hmp- This is stupid He obviously wants you for one thing or did you forget what happend?

_Mystel (signs in)_

_Emily (signs in)_

_Miguel (signs in)_

_Joseph (signs in)_

_Mariam (signs in)_

_Ming Ming (signs in)_

_Diatchi (signs in)_

Rei: oh yea now I remember why I do not like you

Brooklyn: He did what? My poor Luna!

Tala: -gasp- Omg Luna! No wounder you are a mess!  
Luna16: Chill it's nothing like that and hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Tala: Oh... uh... nothing Hey spencer brian dont we gotta do somthing

Brian: Nope

Spencer: Not that I know of

Diatchi: Omg you guys are loosing me! I am so lost!

Ming Ming: Me too

Emily: Mabey it's because we just got here you guys

Mariah: Yea you all would be totally lost even if you were here a while ago too so

Kenny: I have a headace from all of this

Tala: Yes we do have something do lets go

Brian: Like what?

Spencer: Oh I get it now

Brian: Huh?

Tala: Dofus Brian

Brian: What you say tala?

Luna16: Don't you dare try escape explain yourself tala

_Rufus (offline-a lil crowded)_

_tala ( offline brian dofus luna just did :P)_

_Brian (offline killing tala)_

Kai: I dont think this is the right time or place to tell you luna

Luna16: y not

Kai: ...

Rei: I think kai is trying to say there are too many ppl here

_Spencer (offline-stolen by Tala o.o)_

Kai: No dammit. I am next

Tyson: You aren't home yet dude?

Kai: Flight got delayed so I had to get a refund and tickets for the train tomorrow.

Tyson: Oh that suks

Luna16: So you will be here tomorrow then?

Kai: Yup

Diatchi: I have a headace from all this random!

Emily: lol Diatchi

Diatchi: I am seriouse Wth is going on?

Tyson: Nothing you should worry your little head Diatchi

Ming Ming: So what will you not tell Luna Kai?

Kai: Like hell I'll tell you

Tyson: You got the biggest mouth in the world

Miguel: And she is good with it too ;)

Mystel: hahah eww

Tyson: Omg Miguel hahaha

Rei: oh wow lol

Mariah: lol ewww

Mariam: Seriously?

Miguel: I am bored I can't help it

Ming Ming: Shut up

Miguel: Y you know it's true baby ;)

Ming Ming: -blushes- No it's not!

Mariame: Y u blushing if it's not then?

Ming Ming: Cause... Be quiet

Miguel: Lol I am only messing with you ming ming

Luna16: You guys are so weird lffol :p

Emily: but they are our weirdos! XD

Luna16: True yay XD

Joseph: Omg Mariame you gotta check this out it's freaken freaky o.o!

Mariame: What is it?

Joseph: Come over and I'll show you!

Mariame: Ok.. G2g you guys bye bye

Everyone: Bye bye

_Maraime (offline)_

_Joseph (offline- freaky thing)_

Kenny: I am tired so I'm going to go bye

Everyone: Bye Kenny

_Kenny (offline-so lost)_

Tyson: Hey Kai. How come you aren't stolen by Tala yet?

Kai: I hid really well

Tyson: Ok then

Rei: So...

Emily: So...

Ming Ming: Booooreeed!

Brooklyn: Luna max got anything?

Luna16: -thinking-

Max: -also thinking-

Kai: Do not hurt yourselfs now

Luna16: My head hurts :/ I can't think of anything

Max: -thinking- and... Omg I got a peircing you guys! XD  
Tyson: You did? Awesome let me see it

Max: Tomorrow when we see eachother again

Luna16: Sweet! Where at?

Kai: Bttr not be a belly ring

MaX: Hey! That's Tysons job lol

Tyson: Hey! That only happend once I swear!

Max: Lol and you were drunktoo

Tyson: Lol atleadt I didn't get a tatoo that says kiss my and it's on my ass

Kai: -hmpWhat you doing looking at it for

Ming Ming: Where is it max?

Max: Oh yea. My lip it's green

Luna16: Ohh kinkay aren't we max? ;) lol

Max: You know it ;) lol

Tyson: Lol

Hillary: You two are just so cute toether lol

Tyson: MAx and Luna r together? What? o.o She was supposed to be with me

Rei: What? You she told me it's gonna be me when I get over Mariah

Mariah: -angry face- Hey...

Rei: I am only playing mariah

Luna16: No you all got the story wrong. Sit down before you hurt yourselfs. Kai got dibbs first remember?

Tyson: Awe man lucky ass

Kai: what? o.o

Max: Awe i'm jelouse now I wanted to be with Luna. Luna you can be with me while Kai is gone. lol

Luna16: Idk it's gonna feel wrong... Oh what the heck lol

Kai: Wait what? huh?

Diatchi: Lol Wow and you call us slow Kai hahaha

Kai: You all are

everyone: Hey!

_Kai (offline-stolen by tala-wtf o.o)_

Luna16: Nooo dame that Tala stealing my Kai! lol

Max: Hey! What about me?

Luna16: It's over I cannot denie Kai is the one for me

Brooklyn: Hey wait a minute. You have been cheating on me this whole time?

Luna16: Yes I am so srry you had to find out this way brooklyn

Brooklyn: Dame I knew this would happen but I thought I would be doing it not you

Luna16: o.o -gasp-

Brooklyn: lol

Luna16: lol

Ming Ming: You all are so funny haha

Diatchi: No! They r being stupid

Tyson: What you say monkey boy

Diatchi: You heard me chimpanze

Hillary: Here we go again.

Mariah: -sigh- idk how you do it girl

Emily: Man sucks for you to deal with those two

Hillary: ikr but oh well

Tyson and diatchi: You me back yard bey battle right now!

_Tyson (offline-U're on monkey)_

_Diatchi (offline- I will defeat u Tyson)_

_Hillary (offline- watching the battle)_

Rei: ok... lol I'm going to sleep looong day

Mariah: Yea me too

Emily: Ok night

Ming Ming: Me too night

Mystel: night

Miguel: good night babe ;)

Luna16: Night

_Mariah (offline)_

_Rei (offline) _

_Ming Ming (offline-lol Miguel)_

Luna16: So... Who do you guys have a crush on?

Max: Hmm... Idk rlly u luna? emily?

Luna16: Rlly? umm i'm not sure yet. i'm between

Emily: I thought you and mariame had somthing going on? and dont laugh kay, but it's kenny

Max: nah and rlly?

Luna16: awe how cute XD

Emily: Be quiet and rlly max

Luna16: He's in denile he knows he likes her

Max: Well Idk i'm stuck between too

Luna16: rlly who and who? I wont tell promise

Miguel: Ming ming lol

Luna16: lol Miguel

Mystel: Oh heck no she is mine Miguel lol

Miguel: Lets bey battle for her right now lol

Mystel: YOu are on lol

Luna16: hahaha

Mystel: lol :p

Miguel: lol :p

Luna16: for reals you two

Mystel: well...Lets see I do like some1 but I dnt want anything serious rlly

Max: mariame and you

_max (offline- I cant belive I said that)_

Luna16: o.o whoa... wow... cool :)

Miguel: You like him?

Luna16: Idk I'm stuck between guys here

Mystel: Well is he one of them?

Luna16: I don't think so

Mystel: Well you bttr start figuring out who you like

Luna16: y?

Mystel: I am one of them

_Mystel (disconected)_

_Miguel (disconected)_

_Luna16 (disconected)_

_emily (disconected) _


	11. Why is everyone Drunk today!

_Mystel (connected)_

_Miguel (connected)_

_Luna16 (connected)_

_Emily (connected) _

Luna16: WTH happened last night? :o

Emily: A black out. That's what happened

Miguel: All the way to new York Emily?

Emily: Yes. It was so weird.

Miguel: Ikr I was just sitting my sisters house in Japan and then suddenly all of the electricity went off

Mystel: Seriously. That was totally freaky :o

_Diachi (signs in)_

_Tyson(signs in)_

_Max (signs in)_

_Ming Ming (signs in)_

_Brooklyn (signs in)_

Max: Omg you guys there was a huge black out over here in New York!

Emily: I know. I was finishing my research and about to start on my project when suddenly the lights went out making my whole research and project be ruined!

Tyson: Yea. It happened to us too. It was so freaky.

Diachi: We were watching a scary movie and then suddenly the lights went out. Tyson got totally freaked out, but I stood my ground

Tyson: Lier! You were scared out of your mind!

Diachi: Was not!

Tsyon: Was too!

Hillary: I was talking on the phone with my cusine and suddenly it got disconnected and all the lights went off and my mom was blow drying her hair and then she screamed and I fell trying to find her and see if she was ok

Ming Ming: Omg I was straightening my hair and then the lights went off and I burnt my neck by accident

Brooklyn: It looks like a hickey hahaha

Tyson: Maybe it was a hicke lol

Max: haha

Ming Ming: Was not! .

Mystel: Sure it wasn't Ming Ming ;)

Luna16: It happens to a lot of ppl there is nothing to be ashamed about

Ming Ming: Omg I burnt myself! It's no hickey geese ppl!

Miguel: yea yea tell it to the judge

Ming Ming: Very funny

Miguel: Ty XD

Ming Ming: . oooo

Diachi: Ming Ming is hickey ming ming now haha!

Ming Ming: Diachi! Shut up!

Diachi: :p make me woman!

Ming Ming: Oh I will don't think I wont

Diachi: Do it I dare you

Max: Now now you two is this really necessary

Diachi: Yes! She tested me!

Ming Ming: You are the one calling me hicky Ming Ming when I do not do things like that!

Hilalry: Psh yea right

Diachi: Sure you don't

Ming Ming: I don't!

_Kenny (signs in)_

_Rei (signs in)_

Luan16: Oh yea btw Max your lip piercing looks rlly good on you actually ;)

Max: Thanks haha ;)

Mystel: You had a lip pircing Max?

Max: Yea

Mystel: Cool

Max: Yea Thanks

Rei: It actually suits you really well Maxie

Tyson: Ikr. It looks awesome on him

Luna16: Idk why but lip peircings has always been a secrect turn on for me for some odd reason

Max: Rlly?

Tyson: What?

Luna16: Oh snap that wasn't supposed to be typed out loud haha

Max: Nah don't worry about haha

Kai: You're so weird Luna

Luna16: y

Kai: U just are

Luna16: Fine but I'm ur guys weirdo

Kai: hmp Whatever

Everyone: Yay! XD

Ming Ming: Ugh G2g bye everyone 3

Everyone: Bye!

Diachi: Bye Hickey Ming Ming XD haha

Tyson: Oh now he has good jokes

_Ming Ming (signs out-It's not a hickey! .)_

Hillary: She is so going to kill you Diachi

Diachi: Please. Ming Ming wont do nothing

Kenny: That's right Ming Ming is sweet and kind and really cute hehe :]

Tyson: Oh yea I almost forgot. You were supposed to tell Luna something Kai

Kai: ?

Luna16: ? –stares in curiosty-

Hillary: -does same as Luna16-

Emily: Huh?

Kenny: Oh yea He was huh?

Tyson: Come on you promised you will tell her

Kai: I have no clue what you are talking about Tyson

Max: I'm lost

Luna16: I found yous! XD

Max: yay! –clings onto Luna-

Luna16: Yes! I win a cling from Max XD woo! Xd

Rei: :o

Tyson: :o –gasp-

Diachi: What the heck?

Luna16: What? . .

Tyson: Max! She's mine!

Max: No way! I got her first! You wait your turn! :p

Tyson: :o –throws random pie at max-

Max: What flavor?

Tyson: Whatever you want it to be

Kai: I'm surrounded by idiots

Everyone, but Max and Tyson: Hey!

Kai: What? Do you not see what I have to deal with here?

Max: Ok I want it to be strawberry XD

Luna16: There's strawberry pie?

Max: If there wasn't, now there is XD  
Rei: There is

Max: Sweet! XD

Luna16: I want some with whip cream and caramel and chocolate fudge on the top

Tyson: mmm that sounds really good right now

Max: Luna-chan can you bake me a pie please?

Brooklyn: True. I feel for you Kai

Mystel: haha XD

Emily: Ah! I gotta go mom's mad at me for being on the computer too long bye

Max: Bye Emily XD

Everyone, but Kai,Brooklyn, Miguel, and Mystel: Bye

_Emily (signs off-I'm so in trouble)_

Tyson: I want pie now

Luna16: Idk how to make pie though :o

Rei: I do

Luna16: Of course you do

Tyson: Rei the master chef and baker over here XD  
Rei: :]

Luna16: Teach me to bake a pie for Max and everyone else please cheif/baker Rei! XD

Brooklyn: Pie? I know how to make that too XD

Rei: Really?

Brooklyn: Yea. After I got defeated by Tyson I found new positive ways to get my anger out and one of those was baking, but that didn't help it just made it worse for me so I stuck to reading and being outside stareing at the clouds and birds

Mystel: Yea the outdoors is a lot of fun

Tyson: Ikr

Kenny: I hate the outdoors! There is not a computer in site and you have to survive on your own it's horrible

Diachi: Don't over exaggerate Kenny Being outdoors isn't that bad

Miguel: I wanna go camping now XD

Luna16: Omg We all should go camping! XD

Max: That's a great idea Luna! XD

Tyson: ok, but after I get some yummy strawberry pie. I am craving it like crazy now haha XD

Max: Lol Tyson

Tyson: Hey you know you want some too Maxie

Max: Duh that's why I asked Luna to bake me a pie XD

Mystel: I'm down

Hillary: Me too XD

Kai: When?

Tyson: Kai? You want to go camping too?

Kai: hmp

Tyson: -.-

Luna16: Alright It's decided then We all are going camping. That includes you Kenny! XD and we all can bring whomever we want and Max and Tyson I will bake you that pie with the help of chief/baker Rei and baker Brooklyn lol :p

Rei: lol

Brooklyn: Very funny Luna

Tyson: Yes!

Max: Yay! XD

Diachi: Hey I want some too!

Rei: It will be enough for everyone

Diachi: Woo! XD

_Tala (signs in)_

_Spencer (signs in)_

_Brian (signs in)_

_Joseph (signs in)_

_Mariam (signs in)_

Luna16: Yay! I get to learn how to bake a pie! XD

Rei: haha I'll meet you at your house around 7?

Luna16: If Brooklyn can come that time too XD

Tala: Hiya! XD

Tyson: Tala?

Spencer: I'm here too

Bryan: So am I

Mariam: Me too! XD  
Joseph: Hi everyone! XD

Brooklyn: I can around 8 though I'm busy that time

Rei: Ok then 8 it is

Luna16: Tonight? And Hi everyone else who just came here! XD

Max: Hey MAriam

Mariam: Hey Maxie Whats up

Tala: Luna-chan! –glomps on luna-

Luna16: -shoves Tala off and gets random grenade gun on him- Who are you and what have you done with Tala?

Rei: Yes

Brooklyn: Yes

Luna16: Okie dokey. Uh I prob need to go grocery shoping though

Rei: I have some of the things

Brooklyn: I have everything :p

Spencer: -agrees with Luna silently-

Brian: -Is thinking if Tala has been off hid meds-

Kai: -annoyed-

Diachi: How the heck do you do that Luna?

Tala: I'm just ober drunk

Luna16: Ok

Luna16: Diachi: do what?

Luna16: Tala: so you act this way when your drunk?

Kai: That explains a lot

Spencer: Who the hell gave you alcohol and why aren't you shareing with the rest of us?

Tala: It's mine! All mine! It's an early b-day present from my step mother

Luna16: What kind is it?

Hillary: Luna!

Luna16: What?I'm curiose

Tala: Vodka. What else :p

Luna16: sharing is careing Tala

Tala: Who said I cared?

Luna16: Good point

Spencer: You're drunk over one Vodka bottle?

Tala: Nyet

Kai: And you didn't share loser!

Tala: Nope

Spencer: How much more do you have?

Rei: I'm on my way to your house Luna

Brooklyn: Same here

Luna16: Ok XD

_Rei (Offline-baking with Luna XD)_

_Brooklyn (offline-Imma show Rei who the real bake chief is)_

Luna16: Haha those two are funny when it comes to food

Tyson: I knew Rei could cook and bake. I didn't know Brooklyn could though :o

Max: Idk if I want to eat the pie anymore lol

Mariam: That is mean Max

Max: I'm only playing lol :p

Mariam: Lol :p

Brian: Uh? Tala

Spencer: Yo! Tala are you there?

Tala: hukrghwei93rkfv

Kai: I'm going over to drink the rest of whatever he's got.

Luna16: He's drunk why you gonna do that for

Spencer: Cuz Tala shares when he's drunk

Kai: Also falls all over the place

Spencer: Kindda like someone we know

Kai: Shut up

Spencer: I didn't say who :p

Kai: Atleast it's not as worse as a certain blonde

Luna16: Who max? lol

Max: hey lol

Luna16: Hi! XD lol

Mariam: U two are too funny

Joseph: lol

Max and Luna16: Ty XD

_Kai (offline-stealing drinks from drunk tala)_

_Spencer (offline-same)_

_Brian(Offline-way ahead of both of you!))_

Hillary: I want to see Brooklyn cook. I've never seen him do anything except almost destroy the world with his scary bey bladeing moves

Tyson: Yea. Makes you curious huh?

Luna16: g2g Rei and Brooklyn are here

Mystel: It does sound interesting to see

Miguel: Send me a vid or pics of you guys baking the pie Luna!

_Luna16 (signs out-pie time and ok Miguel XD!)_

Diachi: Wait I just remembered something

Tyson: That's a shocker

Diachi: When were we supposed to go camping?

Max: lol That's luna for you She makes plans and doesn't make a date for them lol

Tyson: haha Yea You got that right Maxie

Miguel: She'll tell us when she can

Tala: Better yet you all should make a date yourselfs and let her know

Everyone: -almost jumps out of their seat or wherever they were at-

Tyson: Tala? I thought you were too drunk to messege

Tala: He is. This is Ian

Tyson: Oh…

Hillary: Kai, Brian, and Spencer already came over?

Tala: They have been here drinking with Tala like hours ago

Tyson: Wait I'm confused I thought they weren't there when Tala was drinking though?

Tala: haha They all are drunk and about to go for the 4th bottle. They are about to be fucked up haha

Mystel: Haha

Miguel: 4 bottles?

Tala: Yes. They are hardcore drinkers and wont stop intuil they pass out

Max: Y aren't you drinking Ian?

Tala: Can't

Tyson: Y?

Tala: non ya business

Tala: Anyways, where's Luna?

Tyson: y you need to know?

Tala: Just asking

Tyson: How do you know her anyways

Tala: She was the burnette who was supposibly kidnapped by some guy right

Tyson: Yea

Tala: I was there

Tyson: Oh…

Tala: yea…

Max: Finally! My plane has arrived!

Tyson: U're coming back to Japan Max?

Max: Yup. C-ya

_Max (offline-strawberry pie! XD)_

Tala: strawberry pie?

Tyson: Yea. Luna is baking one with Rei and Brooklyn

Tala: Oh Ok

Miguel: g2g

Tyson: Ok. Bye Miguel

Mystel: Bye

Diachi: Laters dude

_Miguel (offline-ugh drama class…)_

Tyson: Yea anyways. Wait a minute… Diachi!

Diachi: I didn't do it!

Tyson: Didn't do what

Diachi: Whatever it is I didn't do it

Tyson: Are you the only one online besides Ian and Mystel

Diachi: What if I am?

Hillary: Hello. I'm still here

Tala: Brian: Hi! XD

Tyson and Diachi: WTH?

Hillary: wtf?

Tala: What?

Hillary: n-n-nothing ha ha

Diachi: The pysco Russian is smileing

Tyson: What Diatchi said! That's just creepy! :o

Tala: Yea it suprises everyone whenever he's drunk he's… friendly…

Mysel: haha That is just creepy… ^^

Tyson: Excatly! How much did he drink?  
Ian: Idk I dnt keep tabs on these guys!

Diachi: Brian? Friendly? What?

_Mystel (offline –got bored :p-)_

Tala: Brian and everyone else are so gone right now and Kai keeps bugging me about Luna

Tyson: Hahaha. Y?

Tala: Y the fuck would I know

Tyson: Someones mad because he couldn't drink lol jp

Tala: STFU

Diatchi: Psh Alcholic

Tyson: ur the one to talk

Diatchi: What u mean?

Tyson: Omg u can't tell me u never knew u were drinking not to long ago dude

Diatchi: I was?

Tyson: Yea Grandpa G's Sake That's y I got u here locked up in my room

Tala: How could u not know u were drunk  
Diatchi: IDK

Tyson: He drank that much

Tala: Dame Seriously Y the fuck are ppl drunk right now

Hillary: Who just drinks Sake and doesn't know it

Tyson: That's what I said

_Diatchi (offline- he passed out -_-)_

Tala: hahahahaha

Hillary: Oh wow

Tyson: What? He just passed out of nowhere dame monkey boy

Tala: Where's Luna?

Tyson: Dude u forgot that she is baking with Rei and Brooklyn

Tala: It's Kai

Tyson: Oh. Ok. I thought you were drunk?

Tala: I'm fucked up

Tyson: And you can still type?

_(Tala-offline-)_

Tyson: WTF? Again!

_Tyson (-offline drunk ppl r weird and I want pie now-)_


	12. Blitzkriege boys and Luna16

_Luna16 (online)_

_Kai (online)_

Luna16: Dame. Are we the only ones here? O.O

Kai: ….

Luna16: What's wrong with you Kai?

Kai: Nothing

Luna16: or rlly?

Kai: hmp

Luna16: Yea. You are back to your old self. Yip Yip –sarcastic on yip yip-

Kai: hmp. Whatever

_Tala (Online)_

_Ian (online)_

_Bryan (Online)_

_Spencer (online)_

Tala: Man. I got the hugest hang over in the fucken world!

Spencer: Ugh. We drank way too much

Ian: U guys were so gone haha

Luna16: Wow. Just how drunk did you all got?

Ian: I didn't drink. They all were so gone that they were drinking alchol like water and they all decided to get super high. Which I joined in on that one

Luna16: And no invite?

Spencer: Wtf Luna? U smoke?

Kai: -Is somehow curious about this new information-

Luna16: Low key. I don't really like to make it obvious to ppl

Kai: That explains y ur as much as a fatass as Tyson from time to time

Luna16: Haha Yea. I get the munchies really bad when I'm flying

Tala: Omg! How long have you been smoking?

Luna16:Weed. Since last year on October. Two weeks before Halloween to be exact. It's a very funny story how that happened actually, but I'm not getting into it All I can say I smoke only weed and drink.

Tala: You are so blazing with us when we come to Japan

Kai: -in shock still-

Luna16: Better yet. When we all go camping it'll be so much fun

Tala: haha ur crazy… I like that

Spencer: That shits so much fun

Ian: Kai. Ur gf is awesome! XD

Luna16: GF?

Ian: Kai mentioned something like that last night then everyone else came along confessing out of nowhere u should of stayed online longer Luna it was funny AF

Tala: Wtf r u talking about Ian

Kai: I never said Luna is my GF

Ian: You're not deniing it either

Kai: She's not and never will be my GF! I'd rather kiss a dame frog then to be with her

Luna16: -.- That's reassuring

Tala: Wanna bet on that Kai

Kai: hmp

Tala: We all are going back to Japan with Kai and we all are going to go camping for a whole 2 weeks and if Kai still feels like he'd rather kiss a frog then to be with Luna he has to kiss a frog

Kai: Wtf? That's a stupid bet

Luna16: Y do I have a bad feeling about this wager?

Tala: What's the matter? You saying you were jking about kissing a frog then to be with Luna Kai?

Kai: … I never said such a thing

Tala: Then?

Kai: hmp.

Tala: It is decided then! We all are going on a camping trip when Kai goes to Japan!

Spencer: Alright

Ian: Ok

Bryan: Ok

Luna16: What? Why are you all agreeing to this crazy and yet dumb bet

Spencer: Idk I'm just bored

Bryan: Same

Ian: Sounds like fun

Luna16: You are camping with just me probally the only sane person. Sounds like suicide

Tala: Don't be silly. We are also bringing Tyson and his friends along too. We can't depend on only you to just entertain us Luna.

Luna: Well. That makes me feel a little better... I think

Tala: Be ready in 7 hours. We are picking you up first

Luna16: Say what! You all are already on your way? And you all can go on the computer?

Tala: yea

Luna16: How?

Tala: There are these inventions called Laptops Luna. You should get one

Luna16: Ha. Ha Very funny

Tala: Ty

Luna16: It wasn't a compliment

Ian: Ugh! My girl is insane!

Luna16: and u're not?

Ian: Shut up!

Spencer: What happened

Ian: She send me a fucken crazy ass pic of her stomach and she is bleeding cuz she just carved it cuz I left to go to Japan without her

Spencer: Wtf

Tala: Wtf?

Kai: ….

Luna16: O.O I feel so bad for you dude

Ian: Y

Luna16: U can't break up with ur girl cuz she will kill herself

Ian: Like I give a fuck. I told her she can do whatever she wants it's not gonna change my mind and come back to her

Luna16: Ur so mean Ian

Spencer: No. The girl is physcotic!

Bryan: She's scary…

Tala: Hate to admit it huh Bryan?

Bryan: Stfu

Kai: I hate that girl

Ian: -sigh-me too I am so glad that I left to Japan when I broke up with her

Luna16: what if she kills herself though

Ian: She won't

Luna16: How would u know

Ian: she tried pulling that stupid shit once and never did it again

Spencer: Finally you break up with her

Tala: Took ya long enough

Ian: Yea. Yea whatever

Luna16: Imagine you come back and she's dead with a note saying, "I can't go on any more I'm so sorry Ian. My one true love." Haha

Ian: Oh now you got a sick and twisted personality

Luna16: haha Yea srry I shouldn't joke like that though

Tala: lol It was a little funny in a fucked up way though

Spencer: U two are equally sick and twisted

Luna16: Who?

Spencer: U and Tala

Tala: Ty

Luna16: oh haha ok ^^

Spencer: I'm tired I'm getting some sleep before we land

Ian: Same here

Bryan: Me too

_Spencer (offline-zzz)_

_Ian (offline)_

_Bryan (offline)_

Tala: Ok. Now that they all are gone. Luna! I still need to tell you something

Luna16: What?

Tala: I L-U

Luna16: huh?

Tala: ishfisghidu

Luna16: Haha U are so off today What's up

Tala: Sorry Kai is suddenly trying to strangle me for some odd reason. What I was trying to say is I augfsd

_Tala (disconnected)_

Luna16: ? o.o Kai what are you doing to Tala?

Kai: Nothing

Luna16: Lier. Tala seemed like he wanted to tell me something important and just when he was about to he is suddenly disconnected

Kai: Oh that... oops.

Luna16: -_- What's your deal Kai? You've been acting strange today

Kai: Nothing Just tired

Luna16: So sleep

Kai: Can't

Luna16: Y

Kai: I have trouble sleeping remember

_Tala (connected)_

Tala: WTH Kai!

Kai: What?

Tala: You fucken tied my hands back and taped my mouth and shoved me in the closest. It's a good thing I knew how to get out of that Now I'm gonna kill u!

Kai: psh Good luck

Tala: Watch me

Luna16: Better yet. You two should have a bey battle

Tala: Good idea Luna. Let's make it interesting though

Kai: …

Tala: Whoever wins gets to share the tent with Luna and loser sleeps outside with nothing but their blankets pillow and the hard ground floor

Luna16: What? Come on show mercy for the loser. At least let the loser sleep with Diatchi or Tyson or swim in the icy cold water late at night naked in front of everyone

Tala: -evil grin-

Kai: -smirks-

Luna16: What?

Tala: Loser shares a tent with Diatchi and has to swim naked in the freezing cold water late at night in front of everyone yelling, "I'm no match for Tala!"

Kai: You mean, "I'm no match for Kai!"

Tala: Nope. I meant Tala

Kai: We will see about that

Tala: You better put your bey where your mouth is

Kai: -hmp—smirk-

Tala: Then it's settled. We shall bey battle tomorrow morning once we land

Kai: -hmp- -smirks-

Luna16: Alright! Someone so has to record your guy's battle I wanna see and everyone is gonna wanna see this epic battle XD

Tala: Ian is good with the camera and technical stuff so he will do it

Luna16: Did you even ask

Tala: haha Luna you are so cute

Kai: -glares at Tala-

Luna16: ? I don't get it

Tala: Don't worry about it. Well tty tomorrow after I wipe the floor with Kai

_Tala (offline-I had a Tyson moment… Wow -_-)_

Luna16: haha Tala is so funny and crazy. You all are crazy and funny, but Tala is just over the top haha

Kai: Yea. That dame crazy red head Russian

Luna16: You nervous about tomorrow Kai?

Kai: Nope

Luna16: Rlly? How come?

Kai: Cuz I can beat Tala's ass any day any time and he knows it Idk y he thinks he can beat me

Luna16: Who knows? Maybe he'll surprise you tomorrow.

Kai: -hmp- Right

Luna16: Well. It's getting late. So I'll ttyl or whatever

Kai: Ok

Luna16: Night

Kai: Night

_Luna16 (offline-Holy Shit! No friggen Way!-)_

_Kai (offline-Tala thinks he can beat my ass haha-)_


	13. Just another day in the chatroom

_Luna16 (online)_

_Kai (online)_

_Rei (online)_

_Mariah (online)_

_Mariam (online)_

_Max (online)_

_Tyson (online)_

_Kenny (online)_

_Mystel (online)_

_Ming Ming (online)_

_Tala (online)_

Tyson: Dude! Kai and Tala! We all just watched your bey battle! That was awesome!

Max: Yea. Totally wicked

Kenny: No kidding. You two never seize to amaze me

Rei: Yea no kidding. Luna showed everyone the epic bey battle between you two

Mariah: You two looked totally awesome!

Kai: -smirks- hmp

Ming Ming: Video? What video?

Mystel: You mean the one that Tala and Kai ended up being in a tie in?

Mariam: Kai and Tala bey battled and it ended in a tie?

Mariah: Yup and it was totally sweet! XD

Mariam: I would have to see this for myself

Tyson: I can't belive you guys ended up in a tie

Luna16: -sigh-

Max: What's wrong Luna-chan?

Luna16: N-Nothing. Sorry was just typing and yea idk y I said –sigh- haha

Everyone, but Kai and Tala: -stares with suspicion written on their faces-

Kenny: Oh yea. I almost forgot. It seems that I cannot go camping after all you guys. I am rlly busy that whole 2 weeks

Ming Ming: You guys are going camping like in an actual woods? In a tent?

Tyson: Diatchi: yup you got that right sister

Luna16: y is Diatchi speaking on your thing Tyson?

Tyson: Because monkey boy broke his laptop and now we are down to one and it so happened to be mine

Kenny: Figures

Tyson: Ikr haha

Mystel: sucks for Diatchi lol

Tyson: Ikr haha

_Spencer (online)_

Spencer: Kai! Hurry up! We need you now!

Kai: For what?

Spencer: Just get over here ASAP

_Kai (offline-This better be important-)_

_Spencer (offline- W-T-F? o.o-)_

Ming Ming: I wounder what happend?

Mystel: Y do you care all of a sudden Ming Ming?

Ming Ming: I don't .

Mystel: Riiight Sure you don't ;)

Ming Ming: -hmp- Well This is boreing I'm leaving

_Ming Ming (offline)_

Mariame: That was weird

Max: Ikr

Luna16: Why aren't you going Tala?

Luna16: Tala?

Luna16: Hello!  
Tyson: Wakey Wakey Tala!

Kenny: I think he might of already been gone long ago

Luna16: Figures. Oh well. Man I'm so hungry, but Idk what to eat grr

Mystel: That was random haha

Luna16: haha Ikr

Max: haha You are so random Luna

Luna16: Thanks XD

Mariam: Lol. You're always hungry Luna

Luna16: I can't help it. I'm a growing girl haha

Tyson: That's what I keep saying when people tell me without the girl part haha

Luna16: Awesome! XD

Tyson: Ikr

Rei: Want me and Mariah to come over and make you something?

Luna16: I can cook for myself I don't want to trouble anyone

Mariah: We really don't mind at all. It'll be totally cool

Luna16: Ok. Sure. I do love it when someone else cooks besides me.

Mariah: Ok. We will be there then!

_Mariah (offline-cooking for Luna-)_

Rei: Ok We will see you in a bit ok Luna

Luna16: Ok

_Rei (offline-Mariah cooking with me for Luna?-)_

Tyson: That is weird

Luan16: IKR

Max: Yea. Mariah never wants to go over your house and cook for you.

Luna16: I know. She got mad last week when Rei came over to bake pie with Brooklyn and me

Kenny: Speaking of which Where is Brooklyn anyways

Mariame: Yea. I haven't heard from him for a while

Luna16: He doesn't have internet connection at the moment He told me when that happened

Mariame: Oh ok

Luna16: Man. I am exhausted I couldn't sleep at all last night i was posting up Kai's and Tala's battle to everyone after Ian sent it to me

Tyson: Sounds like a personal issue

Luna16: Ha Funny How are you and Hillary doing btw

Tyson: Shut up. There is nothing going one btwn me and her!

Mariame: sure whatever you say Tyson

Tyson: U 2 Mariam?

Mariame: I have seen the way you two bicker at each other it's like an old married couple haha

Max: Haha. Omg Mariam you're right

Luna16: haha so true

Tyson: Shut up. There is nothing going on with me and Hillary

Mystel: Imma go ttyl

Tyson: Bye Mystel

Luna16: Bye hun

Max: bye Mystel

Mariam: Bye hun

Kenny: C-ya

_Mystel (offline)_

Luna16: Ah! Rei and Mariah are here and ready to cook for me! Someone come over and eat what Mariah will make me with me. I don't wanna be poisoned or die.

Tyson: There's no way I'm coming over. Im under house arrest and I don't really wanna die :p

Max: Sorry. I luv you Luna, but I love my life more

Kenny: I-Uh. Well. Look at the time. I got a thing to do.

_Mariam (offline-Osuma is a crazy drunk haha-)_

Luna16: Lier. You just don't wanna be stuck coming to my house

Kenny: Bye!

_Kenny (offline-I'm so sorry Luna-)_

Luna16: :O So mean Now I will have to suffer alone. It was nice meeting you guys and hanging with you guys while it lasted. I'm sorry that I haven't been online for a while and also Max: I luv you man. You are awesome and a sweetheart. Tyson: You are so cool and funny Tell Hillary that I'm going to miss her same with Kenny and Rei and Kai. Omg Kai.

Max: Luna stop it already! I'll go over. Just please stop it with the guilt trip already! I can't take it anymore!

Tyson: Gah! I'll go over too! Idc if I'm under house arrest. I'm going over!

Luna16: But you will be in big touble though and I don't want you to be in touble Tyson

Tyson: Y r u baby talking?

Luna16: To be cute ^.^

Tyson: Weirdo lol

Luna16: Ty ^^

Tyson: Awe man. Grandpa G found me.

Luna16: U were hideing from him?

Tyson: Yea. I don't wanna do kendo today with Hiro and Diatchi

Luna16: Sucks to be you :p

Tyson: Very funny

Luna16: Ikr

Tyson: Well g2g Laters

Max: Later Tyson

Luna16: Bye Bye

_Tyson (offline-Imma get you Luna for the guilt trip :p-)_

Luna16: haha. How cute.

Max: Luna-chan. I'm at the door already haha

Luna16: That was fast :o

Max: I was already on the way a long time ago. I decided to pick something up for you. Hurry and open it. It's really hot out here

Luna16: A surprise present? For me? Yay! XD

_Luan16(offline-Max is so sweet! XD-)_

_Max (offline- I knew she would like it-)_


	14. Blitzkriege Boys

_Kai (online) _

_Bryan (online)_

_Ian (online)_

_Spencer (online)_

Tala: Holly shit! I was online this whole time!

Kai: Tala! I'm going to kill you!

Tala: Hey! I swear it wasn't my fault. I even told you guys

Spencer: You sent us to do a dame mission and almost got us killed! What's wrong with you Tala?

Tala: Like I could tell the future. All I was informed is to pick someone up and make sure they get home safely. There was nothing about getting almost killed in the process.

Ian: Usually when someone says to make sure the person you are picking up gets home safely, it means that you might get killed. You are not that dumb Tala!

Bryan: I should kill you too Tala. So you better have a better excuse!

Tala: I was really high ^.^

Everyone: -_-

Kai: I was not informed on any of this. I was only told by Spencer that I needed to come over ASAP

Spencer: I was told by Bryan to tell you that so I had no clue either

Bryan: I was told by Ian to come over quickly

Ian: Tala told me he needed all of us for something really important and big

Spencer: So it all leads to Tala being stupid high

Ian: How did we not figure he was high?

Kai: -irritated at Tala-

Tala: You gotta admit that it was really fun though

Spencer: True, but tell us what the mission is before you start making us go on a mission next time.

Tala: Ok and you know you were having a blast too Kai. You even had that crazy look in your eyes again

Bryan: That was scary

Ian: You're the one to talk Mr. I will run these motherfuckers over, beat them to a pulp, and then grab the bat in the back of my car and kill them.

Bryan: True haha

Kai: Ok. I admit I was having a little fun, but I'm still going to kill you Tala

Tala: After I sleep with Luna for 2 weeks.

Kai: -glares at Tala- Idgaf

Tala: Selfish aren't you Kai

Spencer: Kai just wants Luna to himself

Ian: Who would of thought Kai would be that kind of guy?

Tala: I knew it! Kai./ Tsk Tsk. You naughty boy.

Kai: STFU before I kill Tala and the rest of you guys!

Bryan: What did I do?

Kai: Not you Bryan

Bryan: Oh. Ok.

Tala: Psh. See he's just proving you're point Spence. Lol

Spencer: Ikr haha

Kai: -psh- Whatever.

Tala: Oh No Kai's mad now! Haha

Ian: haha

Bryan: lol

Spencer: haha

Kai: -glares at everyone-

Spencer: Touchy today aren't you Kai

Ian: He's always like that though

Tala: Not really. The times he got touchy was… well… Idr when. That's how long ago it's been Do you remember Bryan? Spencer?

Bryan: Nope

Spencer: Nah

Ian: I finally got the flight tickets and this time it's a one way ticket. Nomore stopping at random places

Tala: Good. Being in the middle of the dessert is just as worse as being surrounded by snow! Thank god they sell liquor here

Spencer: Ikr

Ian: What? You two have drinks and you didn't tell us?

Bryan: I got some too.

Kai: Same here

Ian: What? And no one cares to tell the little guy anything?

Kai: You are on boking our flight at the right time and actually the right flight this time.

Tala: Yea. So no drink for you little guy.

Spencer: Looks like you'll have to deal with water and juice haha :p

Ian: No fair! You guys suck

Kai: Sorry I'm not you or Tala

Tala: Hey! That only happened like 3 times in my whole life!

Bryan: Oh wow.

Spencer: I can't belive he actually admitted it this time. How fucken drunk are you Tal?

Tala: Psh. Psh. I am only drunk. Not close to being fucked up… Yet. I swear these drinks these ppl sell are so weak!

Ian: It's the dessert you can't expect very much from it.

Kai: What time is flight Ian?

Ian: 6 a.m. tomorrow morning and we should be arriving at Japan at around 3 in the afternoon

Tala: Alright.

Ian: Hey when did we say we were going camping again

Bryan: Kai said right when we get to Japan we are getting everyone

Tala: Knowing Kai and the state he is in now. He wont do it right away

Kai: Wanna bet

Tala: Do I hear another challenge?  
Kai: -hmp- -smirks-

Tala: Bring it on then. What will today's challenge be this time?

Kai: Whoever gets fucked up first loses

Tala: Deal! And the winner get to take Luna on a date

Ian: Since when did Luna became the prize?

Spencer: Who cares? It sounds like fun

Bryan: I am not sure if Luna will appreciate the fact that she's being treated as a prize

Tala: What she won't know won't hurt

Bryan: I guess

Tala: But with how lame this liquor is. It's gonna be taking all night

Kai: Yup

Ian: OMG! One of the ladies in the house gave me some imported liquor! =D

Tala: What kind?

Ian: Straight Vodka and a UV blue drink Oh and some sake bottles from Japan too

Kai: Ugh UV's r gross

Tala: Tell me about it

Ian: What about you two Bryan and Spencer

Spencer: Eh. It's whatever to me. Idc

Bryan: Same here

Tala: We are all going to raid Ian's room for his good ass liquor!

_Kai (offline-Ahead of you-)_

Ian: What? Oh hell no! You guys didn't wanna share yours why should I share mine

Bryan: Cuz I owe you a shovel down the throat and this will be a great way to get out of it

Ian:….Fine. .

_Spencer (offline-Imma beat you all to it-)_

_Tala (offline-Finally something good to drink!-)_

_Ian (offline-Psh Im already drinking before you all take it-)_

_Bryan (offline-You better save some of that!-)_


	15. Everyones been kidnapped!

_Luna16 (online)_

_Mystel (online)_

_Max (online)_

_Tyson (online)_

_Hillary (online)_

Luna16: -yawn- I am so tired for some odd reason today. Hey where is everyone?

Tyson: Diatchi is getting his brace off. Rei and Mariah told me that they were going to go online at 3p.m. Kenny… Well Idk what happened to him. He isn't answering his phone at all today

Hillary: We were talking just a few minutes ago

Tyson: rlly? What he say?

Hillary: Um. Idk. I couldn't talk to him much today because it sounded like he ended up getting dragged somewhere with someone. Probally his mom.

Tyson: Yea. Kenny's mom is crazy that way haha

Mystel: Haha.

Hillary: haha true

Luna16: That's weird. I just talked to Rei and Mariah and all of a sudden their phones got disconnected :o

Max: They all have been kidnapped :O

Luna16: Noo!

Tyson: Hell no! As soon as I get my brace off. I am pulling a search and rescue mission

Luna16: I am so in!

Max: Me too!

Hillary: Same here!

Mystel: same here!

Tyson: Brb. It's my turn to get my brace off and then I am a free man! Yay! XD

Luna16: Yay! XD

Max: Woot woot! XD

Hillary: Yay! XD

Tyson: Diatchi: I'm a free man! Yay!

Hillary: Since when were you ever a man? Haha

Luna16: Haha

Tyson: Diatchi: STFU Hillary!

Hillary: Haha :p

_Max (offline-You're next Hillary-)_

Hillary: WTF? 0.0

Tyson: Where did Maxie go?

Luna16: He just went offline saying Hillary's next

Tyson: Oh no! The kidnappers are working faster than expected

Luna16: We must go to Hillary's and protect her at all costs

Tyson: After lunch. You can't do anything on an empty stomach ya know haha

Luna16: Good point

Hillary: What? You all are chooseing lunch over protecting me?

Tyson: You will be fine. You can kick the dudes butt. You've done it to me a billion times before

_Hillary (offline-Get your stuff ready Tyson and Diatchi!-)_

Tyson: Stuff? What stuff?

Luna16: I'm coming over your house asap and helping you out with these nappers

Mystel: Haha. You sai nappers

Luna16: haha Ikr it does sound funny

Tyson: Hehe Nappers

Mystel: Snappers

Luna16: Snapples

Tyson: I like snapples

Luna16: Me too! The strawberry kiwi is delicious

Tyson: Ikr

Mystel: Yea. I never drunk that before. What is it?

Luna16: It's a juice drink. I'll bring you some one day

Mystel: How about when we go camping?

Luna16: Oh yea. When was that?

Tyson: Diatchi says that Kai and the blizkriege boyz said that they will get us when they come to Japan

Luna16: Wasn't that supposed to be yesterday?

Tyson: Idk, but he's ready and already packing my stuff for some odd reason

Luna16: You're actually letting him touch your stuff?

Tyson: Eh. Idc nomore

Luna16: 0.0 –gasp- who are you and what have you done to Tyson?

Tyson: Dame you caught me I am Peter Griffin

Mystel: Who's that?

Luna16: You really don't watch t.v. much do you mystel? ^^

Mystel: Nope ^^

Luna16: Interesting

Mystel: y?

Luna16: Idk

_Tyson (offline- Luna! U're next-)_

Luna16: Oh no! Imma die! I'm not even ready! Mystel! Come over and help me out please!

Mystel: Okie dokie. I'll be right there in a minute

Luna16: U work fast o.o

Mystel: Ikr. Haha.

_Mystel (offline-open your door-)_

_Luna16 (offline-Dame I forgot we are dealing with the blitzkrieg Boyz and Kai-)_

**_A/n: End Of Chatroom and Beginning to the story mode. Idk where I am going with this I was bored so that's y I called it a random chatroom/ possible story haha. Be ready for part 2 of Always a random beyblade chatroom/ possible story. It may take a while because I like to finish my stories before I go and publish them first. So, if you like what I've done so far don't hesitate to leave a comment and also I love feedbacks too. Espcailly if it deals with me making part 2 of Always into a story mode._**


End file.
